It Begins Where the Sidewalk Ends
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Henry has a twin brother, a brother that was raised by one Emma Swan. SQ/AU/OC I am really bad at summaries, just read the first chapter to get a feel what this is about! :) You might just like it! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, hope that you enjoy this! Any mistakes are mine, I like to write for fun and I love the dynamic of SQ so yeah enjoy and let me know if things don't make sense or just let me know what you think in general! Thanks! Also this story is also on AO3 under the same name (thingsjusthappen) **

"Are you Emma Swa—whoa." Henry stopped as he looked at the boy who look just like him expect that his hair was longer.

"Haden Swan, and I know who you are." Haden smirked wanting to laugh at the look on his twin brother's face. Haden chuckled slightly not being able to hold it in as he opened the door letting him in. "You are Henry, and man, I never thought that you would come and find us. I always that it was me that would come and find you." Henry looked at the boy who resembled him so much except the hair, his hand was longer, almost to his shoulders.

"What?" Henry asked as Haden walked past him into the kitchen.

"I'm your twin brother, so you can stop looking at me like I might disappear. We were both born from one Emma Swan." He smiled opening the refrigerator. "Would you like some Orange juice Henry? You must be awfully thirsty from your trip, where did you travel from?" Henry blinked as He stretched and yawned, this person was his brother? His twin brother? Obviously, they were identical except for the hair. A part of him felt uneasy, nauseous almost, Emma had kept Haden but not him? Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he shouldn't have come.

"I came from Storybrooke, Maine." He swallowed feeling sicker by the minute. He was rather cheerful, probably had a lot of friends at school and he had to see a therapist and it seemed that Pongo was is only friend, yeah he talked to others at school, but not really any friends who hung out and such.

"Yeah, Ma has told me about Storybrooke, that's a very long way to come, especially by bus I am guessing." Haden said as Henry barely nodded deep in thought. "Are you different? Are you like us? Did Regina give you up?" Henry blinked not quite understanding.

"What, no, she uh, she doesn't know I am here." Henry stammered as Haden swallowed looking at his twin with a sheepish smile.

"Well, Emma made a choice, split us up for the so called _better_," Haden tried to save looking at Henry. "It's written all over your face Henry, I am just good at reading people, so do you want some juice? It will help you." Henry nodded as he poured the juice into two glasses.

"Where is Emma?"

"She is working, she's a bounty hunter, although, this should be a nice birthday surprise for her, you showing up like this." Haden pointed out chattily as he handed him his glass. "So what's brought you here brother? How is our other mother?" He asked indicating that Henry should follow him into the living room.

"She lied to me, and you are very talkative for just having woke up." Henry pointed out as he shrugged.

"I had a feeling all day that something was going to happen, and now I know why, you showed up." Haden smiled as Henry couldn't help but smile back at the exuberance of his twin, he could feel his brother's emotions, he wonder if that was a twin thing or his gift. "I just thought it was because it is Ma's birthday, also, why uh, is that the reason you are here?"

"I think that my mom would like you." Henry nearly whispered as Haden set his glass down on a coaster and hesitantly reached for the book as he nodded giving her the 'ok' as he opened it. "She never told me about you guys, she kept it from me and she is evil."

"This is a very impressive book you have Henry." Haden said as he glossed over the story, it was a typical Snow White story, but in way more detail and stories about other characters. Haden started reading a little bit more in depth as it talked about the Evil Queen and a curse that she had cast, one that sent them to a land without magic. Haden chuckled internally at that, it couldn't be this land that was sure. Haden let out a low whistle as he glossed over the words and illustrations. It was such an elaborate story, but how could Henry assume that the Evil Queen was his other mother? But then again, their own birth mother had her own secrets, a secret that Haden shared.

"I couldn't believe it, that she'd lied to me." He said as she looked up at him. "She isn't my real mother and she took away all the happy ending."

"Aw Henry, she still is your mother, just because Emma gave birth to us doesn't make Regina any less your mom." Haden pointed out as he closed the book of fairytales. "And you know that doesn't really make any sense right?" But Haden knew that it did make a little bit of sense, especially since Emma was teaching him about different realms that existed around the one they were in now.

"It took me a long time to accept it but it is true. She cursed them, Snow White, Prince Charming, they are all in that book and they are all in Storybrooke cursed!" Henry said as Haden ran his hand over the cover as Henry continued to defend his claim. "I know you probably think I am crazy and—"

"Hey you're my twin, if you believe then so do I." Haden said with a goofy grin as Henry returned it. There was also the fact that he knew about other realms, and it could be true. "But, if Ma is the savior, then why didn't the curse break when she was there all those years ago?" Haden asked as Henry shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that she wasn't supposed to even be there, but somehow she was, but the timing wasn't right or something?" Henry guessed as Haden shrugged.

"But they got married, isn't there something about True Love's kiss and all that?" Haden supplied as he then thought about why they had gotten married in the first place. "Never mind." He dismissed.

"Haden?" Haden looked up and over his shoulder to watch as his mom walked in tossing her heels by the door after she'd closed it with the flick of her wrist. Haden watched as his mom set two cupcakes on the counter before turning around. "Um, who is that?" Emma stiffened noticing the back of Henry as he got up from the couch and walked over towards her.

"Hi," Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"I am, can I help you kid?" Emma asked as he held out his hand with a smile.

"I'm Henry Mills and I'm your son." He said as Emma just continued to look at him, there was no denying that this was Haden's twin, the one she'd left in the care of Regina Mills, a person who wasn't like Haden or herself.

"What's wrong? Did she give you up? Are you different? Are you like us? How did you find us? Is that your difference?" Emma rapidly shot off as Haden chuckled at his mom's worried expression. Looking at her other son took her back, back to a time when she had been left to her own devices.

She was five when she found out she was different. It was the first time a family sent her back into the system, claiming they were having a child of their own. But she knew, she knew that it was because she was different. By the time she was seven she knew that she needed to learn to control her difference somehow. When she was ten it was the first time she'd hurt someone, not that she would consider him a person, but it had been the first time her difference had been out of control.

Two years after that, a woman found her, said she'd been looking for her. The green-grey eyed blonde hair adolescent had stared at this fiery red headed woman with reservations. It wasn't until the red head had showed her that she too, had a difference, but she could control it. Four years she stayed with this woman, Lena, and learned to control her difference. Four years she learned that there were others like her who had similar differences. She'd never officially met these others, because Lena never trusted them.

Lena told her about the supernatural, the different realms that existed and also about other who were against the type of things that they could do. That they were jealous of the _gifts_ they'd been bestowed. It had been the first time she'd learned that her _difference _was not just something to be looked down on, but it was precious, a _gift_. Lena taught her not to be afraid of what she could do, but to always embrace it, and the blonde had, up until it had gotten Lena killed.

It hadn't been the blonde who'd killed her directly, but it was still the blonde child's fault. There was this group, Lena had said something about being called _Home Office_ or some nonsense. They'd been on a kind of _witch-hunt_ so to speak for people with differe—_gifts_. Lena had protected her, used her own gifts to get her out of the burning house safely. Lena had had the gifts of fire and earth, yet Emma didn't understand why Lena had to die in order for her to live. It was something she never seemed to understand, but Lena had told her it was what had to be, it was her destiny to save Emma, that she'd known that the moment the young girl had entered her life.

"Um, no, why do the two of you keep talking about a_ difference_? What does that even mean?" Henry interrupted her thoughts as Emma's back stiffened and she corrected her posture, so he didn't have possess a gift, or maybe one that wasn't like hers and Haden's.

"I see, so what are you doing here?" Henry nodded as he pushed past her looking around the kitchen with interest.

"Ten years ago, you got married to Regina Mills," He turned to look at her this time. "Then shortly after that you got divorced—"

"Separated." Emma corrected as he shrugged his shouldered and continued.

"Well separated and then left me with her." Emma blinked, and just looked at the little boy. This was over her separation with Regina Mills? She swallowed hard, she didn't think of that being the reason he would coming looking for them.

"I'm him. The kid, I'm the twin obviously." He said looking at her cupcake. "Are you going to eat that cupcake?" Emma just looked at him. He did resemble her in a way, but she'd always thought that the boys resembled Regina more than they did her. His hair was kept short, a lot shorter than Haden's but she allowed him to make that choice. It was like seeing Haden but with shorter hair, Emma looked over at Haden who nodded with a smirk.

"You can have it," Emma said after a moment as she excused herself.

Too much was happening right now, she looking in the mirror and watched as her eyes turning from a green-blue to a frightening grey. She couldn't lose herself, not now, not when she'd had control for so long and her sons were on the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and heard some of the objects in the room rattle as she tried to control herself. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and stared at her face.

How much everything changed in the eight years since leaving Storybrooke behind. Everything had been going great, she'd gotten away from Neal, but found out she was pregnant, upon meeting the brunette woman she soon found herself married to her, with two children. They'd been living life as a _normal_ family, but Emma wasn't normal, and she'd been hoping that at least both of their children had been. But she was proved wrong one afternoon when the Haden had playing in the garden and was sad that one of the flowers had bloomed like the others. She'd watched in horror as he laughed happily making it bloom just by touching it.

She waited, not wanted to ruin the short lived happiness that she'd found with Regina Mills and their sons. So she tested Henry in different ways to see if he too was burdened with a magical like ability. But he wasn't, so she acted on the instinct of self preservation, the fact that Regina was still seeing Graham made it slightly easier to scribble down a few words and leave in the middle of the night, leaving behind the only happiness since Lena.

Snapping out of her trance she took a deep breath gathering herself before she stepped back out into the kitchen. She didn't know this kid, yes, he was her son, biologically, but he was still Regina's son, and Regina was probably worried sick about him. Walking back into the kitchen he was still eating the cupcake as Haden was sitting next to him eating the other one.

"Hi," he said. "How was the bathroom?"

"Hi, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Emma said with a frown as she walked to the table.

"Okay, go ahead."

"How did you…how did you find me?"

"I'm resourceful," He said rather bored by the question as Haden stifled a laugh, could that be his power? He was able to find people like she was? Maybe that was just a biological thing? "You know," He said after a moment of studying her. "This isn't how I thought this would go."

"What? This conversation?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Well yeah,"

"How did you think it was going to go?" Emma asked curiously.

"More like Oprah, you know? Crying and hugging." Emma found herself smirking.

"I'm not the crying type."

"She definitely isn't Henry." Haden added as Emma sent him a look and he just shrugged it off continue to finish the cupcake.

"I see that," He said jumping down from chair. "Well we should get going." He added as she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Emma said as he looked at her. "You were just leaving and we were going to bed. We were just about to never see each other again." Emma said as he looked puzzled by her.

"You have to come home with me. You have to give me a ride, at least."

"And where is home now?"

"Still Storybrooke, Maine duh," Emma looked at Haden who'd answered. She felt like she understood a little, the kid was in the middle of a psychological 'event.'

"Come on mom." Haden said with puppy eyes. "You know that he is my twin, quit denying it."

"I am not denying it, and are you kidding me?" Emma asked looking back at him.

"No, it's what it is called."

"Okay, kid, I know what the town is called, anyways this has been fun. But I only have _a_ son and I am calling the cops now. You are obviously a runaway. Does your mom know where you are?"

"No you're not." Emma looked at him. "If you do, I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Emma blinked, she didn't have the time for this…but he was clearly Haden's twin, so why was she denying it so much? Because she couldn't face Regina, she had left the woman in the middle of the night with a note that said she knew that she was still with Graham. It had been a stupid thing to do because the marriage was based on health benefits and that fact that Regina had wanted kids. So taking one of their shared kids, well she had a good reason, but that wouldn't look good to the police, this was not something she needed right now.

"He's got you there."

"Not helping Haden Christopher." Emma said as she turned toward her other son. "Listen kid, I like to think that I have one superpower. One thing I can do right. You know what that is?" Emma asked as he just looked at her waiting. "I can always tell when someone's lying. Always, and you, are lying kid." She knew that she was lying. He was telling the truth.

"I'm good at telling when people are lying too." He said and Emma sighed. He was her kid, she knew that the moment he told her. Haden and Henry were identical twins, she was just being stubborn. "Look, please don't call the police, just come home with me, both of you."

"To Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Emma sighed as he had the largest smile on face and Haden hopped off the stool and high fived him.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	2. Chapter 2

The roads were rather empty and very quiet. Just as quiet as the car was, she wasn't exactly sure how Henry felt at this point. For a good part of the ride Haden and Henry had been talking about superheroes, their likes and dislike and see if they could guess each other's thoughts, but now they were both rather quiet. Looking in the rearview mirror she watched momentarily as both children were looking at a book that Henry had in his lap.

"You like that book huh?" Emma asked as Henry didn't say anything she expected that he was engrossed in what he was reading as Haden just momentarily looked up only to go back to the book.

"We're here!" Henry said as Emma looked at the sign.

"Great, here we are. Welcome to Storybrooke." Emma breathed, nearly nine years since she left and now, here she was once again. "So, you still live at 108 Mifflin Street?" Emma asked as he looked up at her not saying anything. "So, where do you live?"

"I'm not telling." Emma pulled over and looked back at Henry.

"Why not?" Haden asked a little confused.

"Let's quit the games, it's already…" Emma looked up at the clock that was built on top of the library. "Eight fifteen." Emma huffed as Haden looked at the clock then back at Henry. "Wait that has always been broken."

"Yeah, it's always said that." Emma looked at him. "The Evil Queen did it, she stopped time. She sent everyone here from the Enchanted Forest, so everyone is trapped here. And trapped in time, too, but they don't know it."

Emma blinked and looked at her son, then at her other son who was nodding with the information that Henry had just given. Something in the back of her head clicked, she'd heard of that realm before, it was one of the bigger ones that Lena had taught her about, one with magical creatures of all types. "Why don't the people just leave and go to where time works, then?" She opted to ask instead.

"Bad things happen whenever anyone tries to leave." Henry said as Emma was about to ask another question but someone tapping on the window.

"Is that you Henry?"

"Hi Archie," Henry nearly mumbled. Archie adjusted his glasses and looked at Emma then at Haden only to look back at Emma.

"Emma?" He asked in a friendly manor.

"Hello Dr. Hopper, it's been a long time." Emma smiled as did Archie.

"Yes, it has, is this why you missed your session today Henry?" Archie asked momentarily as Henry didn't look at him.

"Session?" Haden asked looking at Archie.

"Oh, um, I am a therapist." Haden looked at his brother, who wouldn't meet his gaze and just looked down at the book. Emma gave Archie a small smile before driving to 108 Mifflin Street.

"Your mom has you in therapy." Emma stated as she pulled up in front of the large mansion and parked the car.

"She's not my mom, she's the Evil Queen. She took all the happy endings away! That's why you have to stay! You're the savior! You have to stay." Henry pleaded as Emma looked at him then to Haden. She was not a savior, just a person trying to live with magical powers she'd manifested since she was five.

"Is this why you are in therapy?" Emma asked as he just got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. Emma looked at Haden as he raised his brows and indicated that they should follow. Haden grabbed Emma's hand as they walked forward following Henry. Haden watched a brunette woman launched out of the front door yelling Henry's name.

Getting to him she pulled him into a tight hug. Emma watched as Regina hugged Henry and then looked back at the man who was standing in the doorway momentarily. "Get off me!" Henry said as Regina looked shocked looking at her son.

"Henry what's wrong? You had me scared to death! We had no idea where you were!" Regina said taking notice to the woman and small child standing behind Henry.

"I found my real mom!" He said as he ran into the house leaving Regina kneeling on the cement walkway looking at the two in momentarily disbelief.

"I'm sorry Regina, um he just sort a showed up. We just wanted to make sure he got back safely." Emma explained as Regina looked at her. It had been eight years since she'd seen her wife, she'd left when the twins were barely two years old in the middle of the night with nothing but a note with a shoddy explanation that she knew about her and Graham and this was the best way to do things.

"Why are you using so many hand gestures?" Regina asked catching on to her wife's nervousness as Haden watched the man in the back as he started walking forward.

"You know, she does that when she's nervous, and you are making her nervous apparently." Regina looked down at the son she'd missed out on knowing. She was a little startled to see that resemblance, they had been told that the boys were identical but to see him, eight years later, looking every bit like the son she'd raised except for the longer hair, it was so odd.

"Hiyah, I'm Haden, wait, um, you probably already know that…it's ah, nice to meet you finally. I have heard so much about you!" Emma couldn't stop the smile at Haden's words, he'd was just a nervous as she was hopefully he didn't do anything that would show his gift. His were a lot more emotion based than Emma's.

"It's nice to see you Haden, after all these years, and I hope that it was nothing bad." Regina gave Haden a genuine smile as he nodded.

"Oh, yeah, definitely all good things and your secret is safe with me!" Haden said as Regina raised her brows at this not quite understanding what he meant by that. Emma placed a hand on Haden's shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Madame Mayor?" Regina looked to her left feeling a little off and confused from what Haden had just said.

"Oh, Graham, thank you for helping." Regina stated as he nodded and looked to Emma with a small smile.

"Hello Emma, it's good to see you again." He said as Emma just gave him a nod without saying anything as he gave tight lipped smile and walked away.

"So that him?" Haden whispered pulling on Emma's jacket sleeve as Emma didn't say anything to answer her sons question but just look at Regina who had just turned her attention from Graham to Emma and Haden.

"Miss Swan, Haden, how would you like some of the best apple cider you'll ever have?"

"Sure, but Ma is going to need something a bit stronger." Haden laughed when his mom pushed him forward while saying his first and middle name is a warning that just made him laugh harder.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey uh moms, may I go up and talk with Henry?" Regina looked down surprised at Haden's acceptance of Regina being his other mother.

"Sure dear, go right ahead." Haden looked to Emma for a confirmation as she nodded. He smiled and darted toward the stairs taking them by twos as he left his mothers to talk about adult things he didn't really care for.

"Hey Henry?" Haden called into the hallway not knowing which room was his.

"Yeah?" Henry answered as Haden followed his voice opening the cracked door and walking into the room.

"You know, she doesn't seem so evil." Haden said as he closed the door behind him and plopped onto Henry's bed looking at him as Henry looked out his window at the still unchanging clock tower.

"She is, I know she is! She is the Evil Queen and she stole the happy endings, Emma is going to get them back." Henry sounded so sure and Haden just sighed taking in his resolute emotions.

"You know what happened between our mothers? Why we were separated?" Haden asked sitting up on his elbows as Henry shook his head.

"No, mo—the Evil Queen has never talked about Emma or you."

"Promise me you won't get upset, say mean things or try to do anything mean to me or Ma." Haden said seriously as Henry looked at him.

"I promise Haden, I would never want to hurt you guys." Henry said seriously as Haden nodded.

"We are different, it's what we were talking about when we both first saw you. Why we both kept asking if Regina had given you up because she found out that you had manifested a gift, or a burden as Ma likes to call it sometimes. I can do things with my mind I think, it might be my emotions, but I am trying to control it and I am getting better but when I get really emotional things happen by accident. Ma told me I was almost two when it happen for the first time, we were playing outside. I was upset about a flower that hadn't bloomed with the others. So I touched it, and it started to bloom, because I wanted it to." Haden tried to emphasize his point as Henry just looked at him. "I have this power, Ma says mines more of an emotion based power but I am also able to sense when people are upset, something about being an empath, it's mainly how I was able to tell you were upset." Haden explained as Henry watched him.

"Emma has power too?" Haden nodded as Henry looked at him a little skeptical.

"Ma has a more elemental based power." Haden pointed out. "She didn't want to separate us Henry, but you never developed this curse we have. You were normal and Ma figured that if Regina raised you it would be for the better that you wouldn't have to worry about being shunned or possibly hunted down and tested like a lab rat."

"C-can you show me?" Henry asked hesitantly as Haden nodded while looking around the room. There was a plant in a cup sitting on the other window seal in Henry's room. It looked as if he'd just started the project. Walking over to the project Haden placed his hand over it and Henry watched in awe as the vine became bigger and slowly transformed into a flower.

"Ma thinks I might be able to do a lot of earth-like things. I like to call it magic, because when I do certain things, especially like that, it just feels so much like I am magician but my tricks are real and not illusions." Haden explained as Henry nodded still looking at the newly bloomed flower. A part of him felt he should be upset, maybe even jealous, but Haden and Emma had had to hide over these past years, they weren't living a normal life like him and his mom. But then again, his mom wasn't normal and neither was the town he'd grown up. They were all fairytale characters who didn't remember who they were.

"Why didn't my mom try to find you two? What did Emma tell her that made her just accept that fact that she'd left with one of us?" Henry decided to ask as Haden walked back over to Henry's bed and plopped on it with a sigh.

"Ma told me last year, on what would have been their anniversary day I think. I woke up in the middle of the night and heard her crying. I cuddled into her lap taking the pillows place," Haden looked at Henry. "I had never seen her so broken and fragile looking, what she felt made me sad and my heartache. Mom had often told me that I have an adult's mentality at times, that I didn't act my age which was odd. I think it has something do with me being an empath, but anyways, it was an hour later that she stopped crying and I asked what was wrong. I think she only told me because she had been drinking, but it was months after we'd been born I think, Emma was supposed to be working late but decided to come home early. That was when she found Regina and Graham together." Haden looked over at Henry to see his eyes wide.

"You know the only reason our moms were married was because Emma was eighteen and pregnant. She arrived here by accident, was just driving in the night, running away, what she does best." Haden looked at Henry. "Her words not mine, but soon after arriving she found herself married to Regina because I guess Regina could take care of us or something with health and a home, I don't remember, but anyways, they didn't see her but I know it'd given Emma the perfect excuse to leave with me when she found I was different. I know that she'd went to Mary Margaret's for the night since she'd been watching the two of us. That was all she'd told me, but I think that if Emma just would have told Regina about the gifts, powers, curse, magic—whatever everything would have been fine, they could have worked though the Graham thing. Ugh idiots, I tell you." Haden muttered looking at his twin. He had such a carefree demeanor about him, he was also very accepting with everything. It had kind of surprised him how Haden had believed him so easily about the Evil Queen being his other mother. He wondered if he would be like him, had he grown up with Emma instead of Regina, but then again what would his gift had been, was there a possibility that he had one just laying dormant in him now?

"And you still think she isn't evil?" Henry asked as he shrugged.

"Ma never spoke badly about her that was actually the first time she'd said anything remotely demeaning about Regina. I am pretty sure that Emma still loves her, maybe not _in love_ with her anymore. The marriage was one of convenience, not love, the being in love part came after when we were born. What? They were married for what? A few months, had us, then bam! Ma finds out I have this magic and realizes that it's better to run especially when she was given the perfect excuse. I'd run too honestly, not just because of the magical abilities. They were married, maybe in love and old habits die hard." Haden shrugged once more as Henry couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. Haden had so many different names of the power he was able to use.

"But why not confront her about it? And wait, Emma still loves Regina?" Henry asked as Haden nodded.

"When Emma first came to Storybrooke, I think she knew that Regina and Graham were seeing each other. Not so much dating but doing the _bird and the bees' thing_." Haden laughed as Henry made a face. "I think there was this unspoken agreement, since they both had one child or something that they would just leave it at that? I don't know but once, when I was seven, I tried to run away, and ma said if I was going to run away I should come and live with the two of you."

"Why did you want to run away? Why would you? Emma seems like the better parent, she doesn't lie to you, seems to tell you everything and you get to learn about this cool power you have. You knew about me and Regina, yet she has never once mentioned you or Emma and at least you grew up with the savior and not the evil queen."

"I really don't remember why I wanted to leave, but Emma does the best she can. It's hard having this difference, I can't lose my temper or too sad or even overly excited! Bad things can happen, they have to ma before. And I know I've never gone without, but I do know there was a few times when ma did. We move around so much at first, and look at this mansion you live in, and Regina doesn't really seem like the Evil Queen now…" Haden trailed off as Henry stared at him. "I mean, has she ever hit you? Did things to you that creepy murdery people do that are on _Law & Order: SVU_ has she?" Haden asked as Henry shook his head furiously.

"No! Why would she do that?" Henry almost seemed offended that his twin would even suggest such a thing.

"Cause you keep saying that she is the Evil Queen." Haden said flipping onto his back and looking at Henry who was now upside down.

"Well she is, but well, I guess not to me." Henry huffed out. "We need to bring back the happy endings!" Henry said as Haden swallowed moving his lips back and forth thinking.

"True Love's Kiss, that book, the fairytale one, said that is the strongest magic there is. Could break this curse huh?" Haden tried as Henry nodded. "Our moms, we could get them back together and—"

"They were married Haden, wouldn't they have already broken it if it was true love?" Henry pointed out as Haden flipped on his stomach and sat up only to hold his head and blink his eyes a few times.

"Sat up too quick," he explained as Henry chuckled at his twin. "In order for it to work, I think both parties have to believe it, but, maybe, Regina couldn't allow herself to love, which is why she had the sheriff sleep with her when she was married. Maybe she was too afraid to love Ma? Yeah they got married, blah, blah, blah, but what if she knew that Emma would run eventually or grow to hate her or something? It was a marriage of convenience, and I think we have to remember that." Haden said as Henry bobbed his head from side to side thinking about it.

"It makes sense, so how can we get my mo—the Evil Queen and Emma to actually fall in love? And well break her own curse?" Henry asked as Haden smirked.

"First, you can call her your mom Henry, I don't think Regina has been the Evil Queen for a long time, you said it yourself, and she's never hurt you or anyone else while here—well maybe besides herself and Emma, but yeah." Haden said as Henry gave him a sheepish look.

"Alright, but what can we do?"

"I think I might have a plan."

"So what is your endgame Miss Swan?" Regina asked as Emma blinked turning around to see Regina with two glasses. "You already have one child, did you want the other as well, not fulfilled enough with one?" Regina asked a little spiteful as she watched the glare that come upon Emma's features.

"Haden is more than enough." Emma bit out as Regina was a little taken aback. "He never complains, at least about some of things that he probably should being a ten year old but Haden is the light of my life." Emma swallowed looking at the liquid that Regina had just handed her it burned her throat as it settled into her stomach. "I never expected the kid to come looking for us, let alone find us." Emma said taking another sip of the liquid.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend—"

"No, you did, I understand, I have threaten to take them both once before and I did run off in the middle of the night with one of them. But the kid found me, found us. Haden has known about Henry since he was old enough to communicate and understand, I told him when he was 16, if he wanted to he could locate him and you. But I come home, ready to celebrate my twenty-eighth birthday with Haden and there on the couch sits Henry looking so much like Haden's clone with shorter hair. I-I never expected him to find us." Emma said her breathing heavy as set her glass down on a small stand and tried to calm herself.

"Emma are you alright?" Regina asked as she watched the woman begin to hyperventilate and become slightly pale. She felt the air around her thicken, almost as if magic had returned to a supposed land without it, she watched as Emma sat on the bottom of the stairs putting her head in her hands slowing down her breathing and seemingly thinning out the air to something of its normal consistency.

"It's so much, you know? He shows up rather upset about you never telling him and some foolishness about you being an evil queen, me the savior and—" Emma didn't finish the statement but took in a few deep breaths, getting her bearings before standing back up. "I'm going to get Haden and we are going to leave." She said turning and walking up the stairs. Emma blinked when she got to the top of the stairs at hearing a loud thump and then a familiar laugh.

"I can't believe you just did that! But your face was priceless—hey ma." Haden said looking over the bed at his blonde mother who'd peaked into Henry's room.

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed as Emma smiled at them.

"Glad to see the two of you are getting cozy." Emma said as Haden nodded standing up shaking his messy mop of hair back into place.

"Are you two going to stay?"

"For the night, bug has school and—"

"Uh Ma that's an excuse, you home school me." Haden interrupted as Henry looked from his brother to his other mother.

"You get homeschooled? What is that like? How do you meet friends and what about things like art classes and gym?" Henry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's fun actually, when we wake up we go off of a schedule as to what I will be learning that day. Um, I get to hang out with other kids who are homeschooled in the area, we usually meet when there are scheduled gym days, art, or we get together for the lunch hours. It's pretty awesome." Haden explained as Henry looked up at Emma. Would he have been homeschooled if he'd lived with Emma or was it only because Haden had powers?

"Please stay, I just found you guys and I don't want to lose you. You have to break the curse." Henry flinched as Haden kicked him. They weren't going to mention the curse around Emma they didn't want to spook her anymore than they might have. "Um, I want you guys to be in my life. You could move back to Storybrooke and be close to me…and mom." Henry tried as Emma swallowed she wondered how long it would take him to get over the curse thing.

"Look kid, I'm sorry but we should really get going." Emma said looking to Haden as he rolled his eyes.

"See you around twin!" Haden said as he pulled Henry into a hug. "Don't worry, operation Swan Queen is a go." He whispered into his ear as Henry smiled pulling away.

"Happy Birthday Emma and see you Haden!"

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sighed as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom of the B&B. She felt rather guilty about leaving Henry, he just wanted to get to know his other mother and brother. Why should she be the one to keep him from that? Rinsing out her mouth Emma glared at her reflection momentarily before storming into the main area of the room to see Haden reading the book that Henry had left in the car.

"Haden Christopher Swan!" She scolded as he looked up at her innocently.

"Yes Ma?" He asked nonchalant biting a piece off of the Twizzler he was currently eating.

"You will not guilt trip me into staying here, and what have I told you about using your power on me?" She continued to scold as he gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ma it's not fair and you know it! You can't keep us apart! Especially now that we know one another! I can control my power well enough for us to stay here! You have been talking about moving anyways! Why not here? I can be enrolled in school with Henry and learn with real students! Not that I don't like being taught by you, but Henry ma, _Henry_!" Haden stressed as Emma groaned plopping down next to her pleading son.

"You really want to stay? You really want to try out this thing?" Emma asked on a sigh as Haden nodded.

"It's not a bad idea." Haden pointed out as she looked at her son. "Staying here, going to the same school as Henry. You could get a job around here, we could find an apartment. I want to get to know them ma." Haden whispered this time looking down at the illustration of what seemed to be Red Riding Hood.

"Haden…"

"I know, I know, you said when I was sixteen, but he found us! Now the wondering, the dreaming, the longing it's over. Now all that is there is the curiosity, what is my brother like? How is being normal for him? Can Regina love me like you love me? Would she want to get to know me? Would she even like me? I don't think I can wait six years to find out." Haden swallowed as Emma smoothed over Haden's hair as she looked at him.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you are only ten years old." Emma breathed out as Haden smiled up at her. "Is this really what you want?" Emma asked after a moment.

"It is ma, I really want to know them. But will you okay? Can you forgive Regina for sleeping with that man? Can you move past that and maybe trust her enough to her and well Henry about our magic, powers, gifts, differences, whatever this is we can do? Can you live here? Be friends or friendly with Graham and Regina if they are still sleeping together? Haden was sitting up now not just looking at his blonde mother but studying her, allowing everything that she was feeling in that moment to overcome him.

He felt her hesitation, the uncertainty, a hint of what? Fear maybe? But there was also a relief that flooded her, and the always constant love that Emma had felt for Regina since realizing her emotions for the brunette woman. Emma smiled looking at her ever so perceptive son and he felt the love that she had for him. Emma knew that Haden was now completely attuned to what she was feeling, even without being an empathy, her son was one of the most caring people she knew; always so perspective and receptive to others even more so with his growing talent.

"Our marriage was one of convenience." Emma sighed. "I just happened to fallen in love with Regina at some point during our short time together. I forgave her a long time ago bug, we never established that we wouldn't be seeing other people, I think she did stop after, um yeah." Emma blushed momentarily not wanting to continue on that thought. "I knew about the arrangement between Graham and Regina shortly after I had first arrived here. I just hoped that she would grow to love me like I had grew to love her. Maybe she did at some point, maybe she was scared and that is why she did what she did, I am not sure, we all have these masks and layers to us Haden. As for telling them, I am not sure about that, Henry clearly has some of his own things to work out and telling him that we have this power, well who knows how badly he would react." Emma breathed out unsure as Haden leaned over and hugged his blonde mother tightly.

He wasn't going to tell her, she wasn't ready yet, it was going to take a lot for her to understand that she was from the Enchanted forest and that his other mother, the woman she still loved was the former evil queen.

"So…tomorrow we start looking for apartments?!" Haden asked into the hug as Emma laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Well, well, well, as I live and breathe, Emma Swan-Mills…or just Emma Swan these days huh? How have things been going this past decade?" Emma smiled looking up at one of her closest friends when she'd lived in Storybrooke all those years ago.

"Well still legally Swan-Mills, but just Emma Swan these days, and they've been going that's for sure, how about you?" Emma asked as Ruby agreed with her. "Oh bug, this is Ruby, your long lost aunt Ruby." Emma said as Haden looked up from his menu and smiled at the woman.

"Hi Ruby, I like the red in your hair." Haden looked at Emma with a smirk. "Can I get color in my hair?" Haden asked as Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at her godson.

"The only thing you are getting done to this mop of yours is a haircut." Emma said tousling his hair as he moved away from her.

"Then Henry and I can really be identical! Oh we could pull switches all the time!" Haden said his eyes twinkling with mischief as Emma and Ruby laughed shaking their heads.

"Oh I like him even more than I did when he was a baby." Ruby said as she ruffled his shaggy hair that was in dire need of a cut. "So what can I get you sweet cheeks?" Ruby asked as Haden smiled.

"Um, oatmeal and hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top!" Haden said handing his menu to his new founded godmother.

"How about you Emma?"

"Just a cup of coffee please and a bear claw." Emma handed her the menu as Ruby took it and told them she'd return in a moment with their drinks. Emma looked at Haden who was about to say something but something in his features changed as he just smiled.

"You guys stayed." Emma turned to look at Henry.

"We did, no, we _are_!" Haden exclaimed as Henry looked between the two of them with a large smile.

"I'm really happy, I thought I was going to lose you guys." Henry breathed as Emma swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Sit down Henry, join us!" Haden offered as he slid over and Henry sat next to him and they starting talking about miscellaneous things they could do since they were staying, especially since Haden was going to get the same haircut as Henry. Ruby had brought over their drinks along with an extra hot cocoa for Henry. Emma smiled as she watched her children talk aimlessly sipping her coffee.

"Miss Swan, _your_ son may not attend school frequently but _my_ son doesn't need to pick up such habits." Emma looked up startled to see Regina standing in front of her with Graham behind her.

"It's not Emma's fault, I saw that there were still here and came in." Henry defended as Haden furrowed his eyebrows up at Regina the emotions coming from her were confusing, things he'd felt before and some that he hadn't.

"Ma home-schools me, I have never missed a day of lessons unless I had a fever." Haden pointed out as Regina's expression lightened some as she looked at Haden. "And I'm your son too." He whispered slightly hurt as Regina swallowed heavily.

"Good going mom." Henry muttered getting up. "I'll see you guys after school." Henry said as Haden gave a half-hearted smile as Henry didn't even look at Regina or Graham as he walked out of the diner.

"Regina," Emma nearly bit out. "_Enjoy your breakfast._" Emma said with such a finality Regina only could nod as she turned around but not before looking at Haden who was staring at his hot cocoa not even attempting to look at anyone. Regina passed Graham and looked at Eugenia who was at the register.

"We will have our usual, to-go please." She nodded putting the order in as Regina handed her money. She hadn't meant to hurt Haden's feelings in anyway. She didn't even know that Emma was homeschooling the boy, didn't that take more time than simply sending him off? Regina felt herself curious as to how the blonde parented their child, it was certainly different than her own.

"Regina?" Regina looked back at Graham. "Are we going to eat separately this morning?"

"Yes, I just remembered that I have quite a bit of paperwork to get through this morning before my afternoon of meetings." Regina lied as Graham nodded and she looked over at Emma and Haden.

"Bug?"

"I don't think she likes me too much." Haden swallowed as Emma reached over and lifted his chin so that he was looking right in her eyes.

"I can't speak for her bug, but I know that I want and love you very much and I also know that Henry wants to know you." Haden gave his mom a small smile.

"Henry does want to get to know me, and I want to get to know him." Haden said simply as his smile grew and Emma nodded.

"Then there, make that your top priority, get to know Henry first then we will worry about your other mother." Emma spoke as Haden looked over to see that Regina was looking at them. In that moment he felt regret, sorrow, and curiosity coming from his other mother but it was soon overtaken by the array of emotions that she seemed to covet.

"We?" Haden asked looking at his mom with a raised brow and a smirk as Emma waved him off taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Emma waved the secretary off as she walked into Regina's office without knocking. Regina blinked as she put the papers down she'd just been reading.

"It is rather rude to barge into someone's office without an appointment Miss Swan." Regina breathed as she saw the dangerous look in Emma's eyes. It was a look she'd only seen once before when Emma had nearly taken both their children from her.

"Look I can put up with the snide remarks Regina, the ill feelings, resentment if you will, but if you feel a certain way towards me then alright, ok, I get it, but don't you ever, **ever** bring Haden into that. He has this innocence, this hope, this desire to know you and proudly call you his other mother. I respect that decision and it is his to make, don't you dare make the mistake of crushing those hopes because you harbor ill feelings towards me because I left and the way I left." Emma spoke as Regina blinked a moment taking in Emma's words. Slowly she took off her glasses and stared up at the blonde woman.

"He is a child, how can you respect such a big decision?"

"I'll admit that being a single parent hasn't been easy over these past eight years—"

"That was your decision—" Emma held up her hand to stop her.

"I didn't expect to have to raise a child on my own, you partly made that decision when decided to break your vows Regina." Emma knew that wasn't the true reason, just one she'd been telling herself for long because of the guilt she felt taking Haden and running. "It's been hard, but if anything I have always given Bug something that I didn't have as a child, _a choice_. He always has a choice, he makes his own decisions when it affects him directly. You are his other mother, he knows that as well as I do, if he wants you in his life then it is his decision, not mine."

"Even if that decision means that you'll have to be around me? Possibly move back to Storybrooke and see me, the person you loathe possibly every day?" Regina leaned forward looking at her wife.

"I forgave you a long time ago Regina, it was a marriage of convenience, not one of love I grew to love you." Emma said for the second time in twenty-four hours as she watched the surprise form on her features. "I knew what was going on between the two of you when I arrived, I was young and still very naïve to think that it would stop once we got married." She knew that it had stopped before they'd gotten married and before the first time they'd been intimate but Emma shrugged holding Regina's gaze before she turned to leave. "Keep in mind what I've said about Haden, if you hurt him like that again, I will do what I need to protect him…and Henry." Emma pointed out as she stopped at the door and then looked over her shoulder. "And Regina, I don't _loathe_ you, like I told you on our first date, the love I feel for you, it is very strong." And with that, Emma walked out of her office leaving the brunette mayor something to think about.

Regina sat there blinking away the tears she felt forming. She was the Evil Queen damn it, she would not allow one blonde woman to get to her so easily. But, she admitted to herself, she'd hated herself when Emma had left in the middle of the night leaving only that dammed letter. She knew that she shouldn't have had sex with Graham after Emma had told that she was in love with her. But she couldn't stop herself, it was the need for control that she felt she'd slowly been losing when the blonde entered her life.

It was a week later that the twenty year old had left without a trace and Regina packed away all evidence of said blonde and never told Henry about her or his twin brother. It had been hard at first, especially when Henry would cry out for Haden or Emma. But he'd been so young that after a year he'd seem to have forgotten about both of them. The years were hard on Regina but Henry kept her pushing on, to provide a life for him, to be a better mother than hers had been.

Regina thought a moment had been nearly a year ago that Regina had found herself once more in a sexual arrangement with the Sheriff to fulfill the loneliness that resided in her since Emma left. About a month ago they had started making more public appearances and dating more openly since Henry had almost caught them. And in her time with Graham, she always seemed to compare it to her time with Emma, maybe it was the masochist in her that had her comparing two completely different people.

There was something missing, maybe the fact that she had been in love with Emma although not willing to admit it and yet, still found herself calling Graham because of the voice in her head that sounded like her mother whispering love is weakness. Had she not experienced that love was weakness with Daniel and Snow's betrayal? Yet, Emma hadn't done anything wrong, of course she wasn't perfect but Emma was honest, so blunt about everything. It had taken the blonde sometime to open up about her past, and the hardships she'd gone through even what had brought her to Storybrooke in the first place.

"Madam Mayor?" Regina blinked at the interruption to her thoughts.

"Yes Cecelia?"

"There is a Haden Swan here to see you, he doesn't have an appointment but is rather insistent on seeing you." Regina blinked, both Swans in a matter of minutes, this was rather interesting. Especially since breakfast this morning, she hadn't expected Haden to want to even speak with her after her harsh words.

"Let him in," Regina said as she watched her office door open and the boy peak her head in as Regina waved him in he smiled. Regina watched as Haden looked around her office with wonder as he slowly walked forward.

"Um, hi." Haden said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Please don't tell Emma that I came to see you. I kind of had to watch until she left so I could come in." Haden said as Regina furrowed her brows momentarily. "It's not that she is keeping me from you, I just, I don't really know to be honest. I have this photo of you and Ma," Haden breathed keeping his eyes on Regina as he felt her confusion more than anything else. "It's from your wedding, um, I know that it wasn't a regular marriage, uh, I have known about you since before I could remember, ma has told me so many stories about you." Regina watched as Haden gave a small smile before looking down at his hands.

"Almost nine years, I have been without my other mother, but I have known about you. I just, I guess I just really want to get to know you Regina and be able to call you mom. I just hope that you really want to get to know me and call me _your_ son. Um, sorry for interrupting your work, uh, see you around." Regina watched as he gave a small smile and a wave before scurrying out of the door.

This had certainly been an interesting afternoon.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, this my castle." Henry said looking over at his brother. He smiled at that, he had a brother, a twin, the part of him that he'd felt was missing was now here.

"It's really old, but I like it, do you come here often?" Haden asked as they sat down in the middle of the small tattered castle.

"When I need to think or just want to be away from my mom. Do you have a place like this?" Henry watched as Haden nodded looking out at the beach.

"The Boston public library." Haden shrugged. "I love to read, I read anything I can get my hands on. Ma says it's one of the reasons I am so intelligent for my age, because I read so much literature. You know, books are the best way to get away from the things that trouble you in reality." Haden pointed out aimlessly as he continued to look out onto the beach. "You are feeling anxious Henry, what's on your mind?"

"What do you think we should do about our moms?" Henry asked after a moment.

"I'm not really sure, isn't Regina dating Graham?"

"I think they are because my mom is lonely, I know she doesn't love him and he doesn't love her." Henry shrugged as Haden looked at him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well you pointed out the _birds and bees thing, _and I am pretty sure I almost caught them once, since then they have been _dating_ so to speak but I found a scrapbook a while back, she doesn't look at him like she used to look at Emma." He pointed out as Haden snickered and shrugged leaning over the railing and swinging his feet aimlessly.

"So operation Swan Queen, I think that is too obvious of a name, we need something else." Haden stated as Henry agreed after a moment.

"Um, ok, how about operation Cobra?"

"That makes no sense, not even a little bit." Haden pointed out. "I like it."

"It will throw anyone off, if they hear us talking about it." Henry stated as Haden nodded approvingly. "Do you think I will ever have a gift like you and Emma?" Henry asked after a moment as Haden looked at his brother.

"Maybe you already do, you are very accepting of a lot of things." Haden shrugged as Henry looked at him not really understanding. "Our moms are from a place called the Enchanted forest, it's actually one of the biggest realms that I have learned about from Ma's notes. Your mom is the former Evil Queen, my mom is the fated Savior who will probably never believe that." Haden rolled his eyes momentarily thinking about his mother's denial of things. "You believed it and you convinced me." Haden shrugged as Henry smiled.

"I think you only believed it because I am your brother." Henry bluntly stated as Haden laughed.

"Yeah, probably, but I also know that a place called the Enchanted forest exists. Ma kept her notes in a binder from a woman who taught her all about things that are supernatural in this world and others. There is a section, a small one about realms and some of the things you may find there. When our things are sent here I will have to let you borrow it, it's really cool and helpful."

"Maybe I will find out if I have a _magical power_ by reading it and learning?" Henry asked hopeful as Haden shrugged while nodding.

"It's possible, so about operation cobra?"

* * *

"_Paperwork_ always a fun part of the job." Emma commented leaning on the frame of the door to the Sheriff's office.

"True that, yours seemed to be eating bear claws and making paperwork sticky just to annoy Regina." Graham commented seeing a smile appear on Emma's face as she walked into the room more.

"So still having sex with my wife?" Emma asked leaning against an empty desk that used to be hers when she was his secretary or paper filer person. Her smile widened as she watched his face blanch at the question. "She is a beautiful woman." Emma shrugged as he just looked at her. She always did have an easygoing manner about her, except when she'd first butted heads with the mayor, but maybe that was because she'd been pregnant. "I'm not mad at you per say."

"That she is, so why are you here Emma? To get revenge for me sleeping with Regina because the way you left made it seem like you were mad." Graham commented lightly as Emma hopped on top of the desk her booted feet hitting the metal with a loud clang.

"I think that was more panic and sadness, I was young, naïve, newly married and in love with her. I think I knew it was going to happen eventually. You told me why you stopped sleeping with her in the first place, but I guess temptation can only last so long." Emma stated nonchalant as Graham eyed her up and down momentarily.

"You still didn't answer my first question." Graham said still wary of his former employee.

"To talk."

"About?"

"You, Regina, myself." Graham blinked.

"Are you here, you know, staking your claim?" He asked and watched as she threw back her head and let loose a loud almost maniacal laugh.

"That's a good one, as if anyone could claim that woman." Emma pointed out wiping the moisture from her eyes. "I guess it's more of a truce." She shrugged.

"Is this your way of telling me 'no hard feelings' Emma?"

"In a way, maybe, I don't really trust you, but I am going to be living here, and I don't like awkward meetings." Emma pointed out looking at Graham. "It seems for the longest time all I ever did was run. Like I've always had one foot out the door, even when I was married and pregnant, I was still looking for an excuse to leave. Once those boys were born though, that feeling halted, I fell stupidly fell in love again—only to end up running once more." Emma shrugged, it'd always been in her nature to run. It was something she was good at, something that kept her alive all these years.

"We are kind of dating." Graham pointed out taking Emma from her musings.

"Kind of?"

"You're _back_ Emma, I read the note you left from that night before she ripped it up."

"I don't understand."

"She was devastated when you left, even more so that you took one of your sons. We could all see the self-loathing she was going through, the hurt she felt, the way she was disgusted with herself, the depression she'd gone through. I know that leaving Henry was the only thing that kept her going, being a mother to him, needing to be needed kept her afloat."

"Yet, you two are dating, _kind of_." Emma pointed out as he waved her off.

"She was lonely Emma, you going to tell me you've been celibate for all these years?" Graham chuckled as Emma's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "No shit, really? Damn Emma, eight years? Why?" Graham asked astounded as Emma pressed her hands to her cheeks trying to get the blushing to stop.

"Shut up, it's hasn't been eight years, there were times when I did see other women, only to feel guilty about break my vows."

"They were already broken Em."

"Yeah, but at the time not my personal ones, not the ones that I made to her, but hey everyone gets lonely. There was also the fact that none of them were her, none of them were my wife, I think she may have ruined me for anyone else." Emma sighed as Graham shook his head.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Graham nearly whispered as she just looked at him.

"I told her I could never stop loving her, I just never thought that it would hold true even after eight years of being separated. It was just something people in love say, trying to be romantic but it seems that was something I truly meant." Emma breathed out as Graham gave her a small smile.

"Emma, what is going on, why are you not hostile towards me, why are you being so, well nice?"

"I don't blame you, but I feel that there is no reason for me to be spiteful. You a good guy Graham, you did a shitty thing, yeah, but that doesn't make you a shitty person. I guess I am forgiving you." Emma breathed as he just looked at her.

"I could indefinitely break it off." Graham offered as Emma smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"Regina always was too much for you to handle." Emma teased as Graham threw a paper ball at her. "But don't end it because I am back, I do love her but I want to see her happy and if she has that with you, don't end that on my account. Yes I love her, but we have a lot of history, or lack thereof that would most likely stop us from rekindling a relationship. A friendship would be nice, but to open myself up to something like we had before, it's not possible."

"You're still married."

"Something that can be easily ended by two signatures, we didn't have a healthy relationship before. A marriage of convenience, I needed to bring the boys into the world safely, knowing that they would have a secure home and such, and she wanted children. Besides, a part of me was always looking for an out back then. I was young mother suddenly placed with the responsibility of two children and a wife. No nineteen-twenty year old really wants that right away. I guess the sleeping with Regina thing gave me the out that I was looking for." _More like the excuse to flee from her finding out the truth. _Emma thought as she hopped off the desk and smoothed over her clothing. "Even though I hold no grudges for what happened, I don't really think that she would forgive me for the way I left and the fact that I robbed her of the chance to watch both of our sons grow up together and develop that bond that twins are supposed to have."

"You've really matured over these years Emma."

"Yeah, well I guess, a bit of motherhood and a lot of counseling will do that for you." She shrugged as she turned to leave.

"Counseling?" He asked as she turned slightly toward him.

"Yeah, it was something I needed." She shrugged once more, what she wasn't going to tell him was that Dr. Madeline Young was also like her and Haden. She had an extraordinary difference, a mental based one. The power to see others memories, the ability to lock away past ones, alter memories, or give entirely new and different ones. One thing that Emma had learned from Dr. Young was that she didn't change memories unless she needed to or the circumstance called for it. She was devoted to helping people both with abilities and without, and it was for sure that she had helped Emma and continued to help her to this day if and when she needed her.

"I am looking for a Deputy, if you need work that is. I think you are way more qualified than Sidney Glass." Graham said as she reached the door and turned back once more.

"Maybe, talk to me in a week or so when Haden and I are all settled in." Emma smiled before walking out of the door.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	6. Chapter 6

He concentrated on the spinning wooden top, he'd just past the four minute mark to keeping it going. He wondered, for a moment, if he looked away but still concentrated on it would it continue to spin. He'd already surpassed where he'd been before. But he knew the massive headache that would follow should he continue, but he wanted to surpass his current limits, he wanted to know if as long as he thought about it, the top would continue to spin.

He blinked and looked around the room of the B&B only to hear the top slow and eventually hit the table with a finality that told him he had failed. Haden slammed his fist on the table frustrated making the top bounce and then fly across the room lodging itself into the wall. Why couldn't he keep it going? He'd been thinking about it the entire time, he'd wanted to be able to show Emma when she returned from whatever she'd been doing. He glared at the top frustrated, he needed to have more control, what if he lost his temper at school and hurt someone? What if he got too excited? What if—

"Haden," Emma spoke softly as she looked at her son alarmed. Something was upsetting him, she could just tell by the fact that most of the furniture in the room was currently levitating a few centimeters off the ground. She knew that this could end badly if she didn't take precaution towards him. She knew better than to startle him, which would only make the situation worse. "Haden, bug, sweetheart, look at me." Emma soothed as she slowly shut the door behind her using her power.

She swallowed as he looked at her, his pupils were heavily dilated and taking over the white of his eyes. "It's okay, whatever you are feeling it is okay." Emma slowly, stepped forward as he just stared at her. He was soon on the verge of being what Lena had called 'lost'. It was when the seduction of the power, it would take you over, especially if you were still learning to control it.

It was a constant struggle that Emma hadn't even understood when Lena tried to explain it, it wasn't until she experienced again, this time completely aware of what was happening. It was like an internal battle for light and dark, it would become easier to control the older you became and the more you learned but sometimes, the dark wanted out, wanted to take over and reign free.

"I c-couldn't do it." Emma carefully reached out to Haden as he spoke, his voice sounding baleful as the power consumed him.

"It is okay sweetheart, it happens, you are still learning. I am still learning." Emma spoke as she pulled him into her chest holding him tightly. She felt him tense against her but only for a moment as soon the furniture dropped to floor and Haden let himself come back to reality, no longer being consumed by the frustration and the temptation to just let go.

"I'm so sorry mama." He wept after a moment as Emma only swallowed and held him tighter.

"It's okay Haden, it's alright." She held him until he calmed down and was able to look at him. "Want to tell me what happened bug?" His eyes still glowed the familiar silver that would show the heavy use of their power or loss of control.

"I made it past four minutes." He began as Emma soon understood, he'd been practicing. "I want to see if I could make it keep spinning if I looked away but still thought about it. I-it didn't work, I got frustrated and I remember thinking what if I lost it while at school? What if I hurt Henry or someone else, and that's really all I remember up until you hugged me." Haden swallowed as Emma wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Four minutes huh?" Emma asked wanting to focus on the good. "Last time I checked you were still on thee and a half minutes bug." Emma smiled as Haden gave a small smile at first then looked over at the top that was still in the wall and frowned. "Haden, you are learning, remember what I told you? Small steps, small victories are the best ones, it means you are progressing. We already know that you are very strong when it comes to your powers, but controlling them, will make you even stronger. Okay bug?" He nodded as she pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks ma." He swallowed as she nodded.

"You hungry kid?" Emma asked wanting to distract from mishap that had just occurred.

"A little bit, so did you find anywhere for us to live yet?" Haden asked as Emma smiled thinking about the offer that Mary Margaret had made her on her way back to the B&B.

"Possibly, but let's talk about it over food." Emma smiled as Haden agreed happily.

* * *

"Dis is dewisious Gwanny!" Haden said as he continued to chew and Emma gave him a look and he swallowed. "Sorry, this is delicious Granny!" Haden corrected as Granny thanked him while laughing.

"Glad you are enjoying it." She said as she looked to Emma who was taking a drink of her water. "So what's this I hear about you moving in with Mary and becoming Graham's deputy?" Emma nearly choked on the water as Haden laughed momentarily.

"Nothing in this town goes without you knowing huh?" Emma asked wiping her mouth as Granny nodded.

"So, these are true? It'll be good to have you back." Granny smiled squeezing Emma's shoulder as she looked at Haden who was surprised by the genuine feelings that were coming from this woman but was more surprised to hear about staying with Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret? The one who you roomed with when you first came here before moving in with Regina?" Haden asked before taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah kid, I uh, ran into her earlier and she offered until I am able to find a place for the two of us." Emma clarified as Granny nodded with a smile before heading back to the kitchen.

"Cool, so I get to meet her, like soon?" Haden asked after swallowing his food not wanting to get reprimanded once more. When they had been at his castle Henry had told me all about the characters in the book and who he knew matched up with them here in town. Mary Margaret was Snow White and therefore Emma's mom and their grandmother. Haden was excited to meet her, Henry told him that she taught at the school, that she was his teacher and she'd given him the book.

"Yeah, um, she said we could move in tomorrow. So one more night at the B&B, actually, I thought we could make a trip back to Boston and pack up some things and come back tomorrow."

"You want to see Maddy don't you?" Haden asked looking at Emma ask she nodded.

"Yes, and it will also be good to pack some of your things, we can return tomorrow morning, sound good?" Emma asked as Haden looked around the diner, this place was homey, it just felt right and he knew that this was where they needed to be.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"So E, you sounded a little distressed on the phone yesterday want to tell me about what happened?" Emma looked out the window into downtown Boston.

"I saw my wife."

"How did that go?"

"She is still flawless as ever." Emma breathed as Madeline raised a brow at that.

"No one is without their flaws E." Madeline pointed out as she looked at Emma's back as she held her arms around her.

"I mean she still looks so good, she's _radiant_, like nothing has affected her over the years, but Graham…" Emma clarified as Madeline smirked, she'd seen some of Emma's past memories and flashes of the most recent ones and agreed with her client.

"That she does, maybe she too has power?" Madeline suggested as Emma turned to her leaning her back against the window with a small smile. "So Graham, what happened there E?" Madeline asked as Emma exhaled deeply while crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to lean against the window.

"He told me how broken Regina had been when I left, that she was upset with herself over what had happened. They are also dating _kind of, _the kind of part because I came back but I don't really know what that means and just—I don't really know." Emma explained on a confused sigh.

"Why would he do that?"

"I guess because said that I didn't hold any grudges and that I forgave him." Emma blinked with a shrug thinking about the memory.

"The assh—man who slept with your wife?" Madeline corrected, she had to be in professional mode, she was seeing Emma as her client, not being her closet friend at the moment.

"Yeah, it just happened, I don't even know why I did it, but yet, I don't really feeling anything towards him, no hate, no need to get vengeance, nothing. I just, it was a _marriage of convenience._" Maybe if she said it enough the regret would leave. The regret of running, taking Regina's cheating as an excuse to leave with Haden. Because she knows, she was so in love with Regina at the time she would have forgiven her, she would have explained that their marriage had become more to her. Emma swallowed watching as a taxi driver almost collided with another car. "They are dating now." Emma whispered repeating her earlier words as Madeline understood that Emma was trying to sort through everything that she was feeling without losing her control.

"How is this affecting you?" Madeline questioned as a piece of Emma's memory with the sheriff yesterday flashed through her mind. Madeline could tell she was feeling very strongly about it especially since she wasn't fully controlling her emotions enough to block off Madeline being able to access her memories.

"You know, a part of me, just can't fathom the part that _he_ _did_ have sex with her. I know it was not a _real_ marriage but he slept with a married woman. And a part of me well, I thought that we were friends! How does a person do that to their friend Maddy? It just makes no sense, none at all! Now he knows I love her still, even though he was the person who Regina had sex with I couldn't hate him. I, for the love of God, can't hate the man. I was mad at him, I might still be, but for some reason I waved off the fact that he had sex with her."

"The past is the past E, we've worked on that, we've _worked through_ that, do you think that is why you forgave him?" Madeline implored as Emma shrugged.

"He was my friend, maybe." Emma nearly whispered as she stared at the building across from them. "We were married, and he knew how I felt about her. I know just a marriage of convenience but I was fucking in love with the woman, yet, when she beckoned to him like in the past, he for some reason just tossed our friendship aside and felt compelled to go to her without thinking about how he might be hurting me." Emma swallowed shaking her head as if to get rid of the confusion. "I should hate him, they had sex! Yet here I stand, still not understanding why he did it and I hold no grudges or ill feelings." Madeline felt the room shake slightly as she looked at Emma, her emotions were getting the better of her to the point where she might not even be noticing that the room was starting to shake.

"Did you ask him why he did it?" Madeline inquired softly as Emma shook her head focusing on how small the people of Boston looked from this height. It was helping her, she wasn't an adolescent anymore that lost control of her stupid powers, she was in control.

"Maddy," Emma sighed closing her eyes momentarily. "I just—I just have no ill feelings towards him, maybe I am in denial? Yes, denial is something I am keen to relish in, but I knew—know how manipulative Regina can be when she wants something, Graham is just a pawn in her game, I think he always has been." Emma shrugged thinking out loud knowing that Madeline preferred when she did this in their sessions because it helped her try to rationalize everything. "Maybe I was too, who knows but he stopped seeing her when I first arrived in town because she accidentally called my name out during sex, and that was before we were married." Emma chuckled at that, the fact that Graham hadn't even been mad about but just calmly told Regina that he thought it would be better if they stopped having sex, that it would probably be for the best.

"Talk about a blow to a man's ego." Madeline chuckled as Emma nodded in agreement as she pushed off the window and made her way to the couch that was across from Madeline and dropped down on it. "As your friend E, you _are_ in denial and completely too nice to have forgiven this man but as your therapist E, it is a step in the right direction. I have a feeling that you will regard him with caution from now on, but I have seen your memories with this man, I have felt the pure joy that your experienced when with him, he was like family to you when you arrived in the town. I know you'll want to forgive him fully, and accept it but first you are going to need to ask him about why he did what he did, you need to have that talk with him."

"I don't think I can." Emma whispered as Madeline gave her a smile.

"I know you can E, if you want to truly forgive him and deal with the fact that they are in a relationship properly you need the closure." _And maybe a divorce from Regina Mills-Swan might be good too_. Madeline thought the last part knowing that it wasn't something to bring up as her therapist at this moment but it was something that was going to happen if Emma was ever going to actually start dating once more and actually have a real healthy relationship with another person.

"I really hate how good you are this." Emma huffed out pulling her knees to her chest and hugging her legs.

"You love that I know you so well and can give you this advice with confidence."

"Eh, I am pretty sure you just want in my pants Maddy." Emma poked as Madeline chuckled shaking her head.

"Uh, it happened one time, and that other time…well I was drunk and don't really remember but you are never going to let that one go are you E?" It was how they had met nearly seven years ago. Madeline had met her in a bar and tried to pick her up. Well it was a success but the farthest they'd gone was some heavy making out before Madeline had been hit with strong memories of Regina and Madeline had paused momentarily before saying she needed a drink. Emma had smiled before getting up to go get them something to drink and when she returned thinking about her powers, memories had flashed to Madeline and she told Emma about her unusual gifts as well.

"I know Haden wants to be a family, I know he wants to call her mom and form a bond with her like Henry has."

"But?" Madeline offered knowing it was there as Emma looked at her then at one of the magazines sitting on the coffee table.

"I don't think I can tell her about this." Emma said as she snapped her fingers and the magazine was now in sliced in half. "How do you tell someone that you can control two elements? How do you tell them that you've hurt people in the past because of not being able to fully control those elements?"

"You are paying for that E, and how about we get to the root of your worries."

"She'll reject us, just like so many people in the past have done to me. Neal was my closest friend, even was generous enough to give Regina and I the twins, but as soon as he found out about my abilities he skipped town wanting nothing to do with me. We'd known each other for so many years and when he found out he just left, poof, vanished without even saying goodbye." Emma swallowed as Madeline just nodded with true understanding.

"Emma, sweetheart, you don't know if she will reject, the two of you shared a lot in the few years you were together—"

"We both got what we initially wanted from the marriage. I did tell her that I was in love with her, then what? A week later I walked into the house to hear her having sex with Graham." Emma rolled her eyes as Madeline studied Emma momentarily.

"E, you also weren't being honest with her and maybe there are some secrets that she hadn't told you. Love can be successful but it has to be based on trust, honesty, and open communication E. You sprung the being in love with her so suddenly and honestly it seemed like you may have scared her. She doesn't seem like the type of person to have a sexual relationship with two people." Madeline pointed out as Emma shrugged.

"If you want to even try to resume any type of relationship with Regina you have to honest about who you are. Maybe she also felt it was superficial, maybe she was giving you an out? Your gifts are a big part of who you are E, I know you used to accept that until Lena's death." Madeline breathed out as Emma gave her a smile and sitting up straight.

"Maybe she was, but anyway, thanks Maddy, I really appreciate you seeing me on such short notice." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"There you go again, the session is getting too real, too helpful and insightful and you are running." Madeline pointed out as Emma shrugged as she stood up.

"It's what I do best."

"Well, one of these days, you are going to run right until the sidewalk ends." Emma chuckled as Madeline stood up to hug Emma.

"I'll have a parachute, and jump."

"What happened when you hit the ground? Or the parachute doesn't work?"

"Then I guess I'll have to face everything then." Emma said as Madeline hugged her tightly.

"Don't be a stranger E, I am not just your therapist. I am more than willing to come and visit you and Haden in this sleepy town of Storybrooke." Madeline said as Emma laughed after kissing Madeline's cheek.

"You just want to meet Regina." Emma shook her head with a smile as it was Madeline's turn to shrug her shoulders with a smile.

"Maybe, but I also miss Haden."

"I'll send you an invite to the housewarming party."

"You better!" Madeline called as Emma shut the door behind her.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	7. Chapter 7

Haden smiled as he placed his duffle bag of clothes down in the room that him and his mom would be sharing while staying with Mary Margaret. It was odd, meeting her, she was so different from her storybook counterpart. Mary seemed timid and almost weak where Snow was bold and strong. Shrugging thinking it was something to ask Henry about later he took his backpack off and set it on top of his duffle bag opening it.

_'Psst, Haden, are you there?'_ Haden blinked hearing the walkie talkie in the coat pocket go off. He'd given it to Henry this morning when they had stopped in the diner for breakfast after returning from Boston. The walkie talkies had been a Christmas gift two years ago from Maddy, and they had a three mile radius which allowed him and Henry to stay in contact, especially since Emma said he wasn't getting a cell phone until he was at least fourteen.

**_'Yeah? What's up Henry?'_**

_'I have an idea how to kick start phase one of operation cobra, are you alone?'_ Haden looked around the room and shut the door to the bedroom and turned down the talkie just to make sure he wasn't heard.

**_'All good, so how do we get them in the same room together for more than ten minutes?'_** That had been phase one of what seemed like a very difficult operation they had ahead of them.

_'Tomorrow, I asked my mom to take me to breakfast before walking me to school. She seemed really excited by that, do you think you can get Emma there too?'_ Henry had been really surprised that Regina had agreed so openly especially how he'd been treating her lately. After talking to Haden about her being the evil queen he realized that it wasn't who she was anymore, Regina was the mayor of Storybrooke but she was also his mom. The mom that had raised him, cared for him and loved him for the past eight years since Emma and Haden had left.

**_'Yeah, it shouldn't be difficult, I am actually starting school tomorrow! We could ditch them at the diner and walk to school together?'_**

_'Awesome! But that doesn't mean they will stay and talk.'_ Haden listened as the walkie talkie went out for a minute to come back on with Henry's voice full of excitement. _'I can invite the two of you for dinner! Mom won't deny that especially if you happily accept before Emma or my mom can reject the idea!'_

**_'That's a great idea!'_** Haden stopped short of what he was about to say as he heard someone climbing the stairs. **_'I think I hear someone coming! We can talk more later! Bye!'_** Haden turned his talkie all the way down before shoving it in his pocket, grabbing a comic from his open backpack and jumping onto the bed.

"Hey Bug—really? There are two more boxes of your things in the car and you up here reading." Emma huffed as she put the two boxes down she'd carried up and the duffle bag on top of them.

"What can I say? I am one lazy kid who was hoping you'd bring them up." He grinned closing the comic he wasn't even reading. "Besides you could use your powers to bring them up so much quicker than me carrying them."

"Kid you are something else." Emma shook her head with a smile.

"But I'm _your_ something else!" He beamed as Emma rolled her eyes. "And you know I kind of wish my ability was elemental based! I'd rather be able to use the air or water than feel your emotions and manipulate them! That's girly stuff." He pouted as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling is not girly bug, now go down and bring your boxes up kid. MM left us lunch in the fridge before she went to work this morning."

"It kind of is, like right now, you are feeling a little uncertain about moving here full time and is that…worry? That emotion is a negative and not in control emotion, what don't you feel in control of ma?" Haden asked looking at her as she sighed.

"Have you been talking with Maddy?" Emma asked waving off his concern as he was felt amusement pass through her and decided that it wasn't exactly his place to worry about his mom but to keep her unsuspecting of operation cobra, because being a bounty hunter made her insightful to when he was up to something.

"Uh, maybe, I'm going to get those boxes now!" Haden exclaimed as he scurried off the bed and ran out the room. Emma watched him and shook off the slight feeling that he was up to something. They'd just moved here, how much trouble could he possibly get into within the first week? Emma looked around the room, knowing her son, he could get into a lot.

* * *

Henry looked around the diner eagerly but discreetly as Ruby had just taken their drink orders. "Henry?" Regina questioned as he looked at his mom and gave her a smile.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so antsy this morning?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not antsy, you're antsy." Henry deflected as Regina raised an eyebrow as he shook his head trying not to laugh. He was antsy, they needed this to work, the plan would finally be put in motion and if this phase worked that would continue onto phase two, if not it would phase one-point-two that they would have to work toward.

"What are you going to eat this morning?" Regina decided to ask not wanting to upset her son and have him leave her prematurely. To say she was surprised last night when Henry asked to eat at the diner for breakfast before going to school had come as a shock. Not only did he want to be in her company but he wanted to be seen with her in a public place.

"Is oatmeal ok?" He asked as she nodded. "With cinnamon, sugar, and milk?" Henry pushed with a toothy smile that had his mother smiling back at him as Ruby returned with their drinks. Regina gave Ruby Henry's order then decided to have yogurt, fruit, and granola in a bowl for herself. Ruby happily took their orders not bothering to write it down and began walking back to the kitchen as Emma and Haden walked into the diner. Greeting them with a smile asking what they would like to drink and then telling them she'd be back to take their food order in a moment she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ma look its Henry and Regina!" Haden exclaimed as he ran over to their booth with a smile as Henry acted surprised to see him.

"Haden! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I start school today, me and Ma were just stopping to get some breakfast then she was walking me to school!" Haden smiled looking at his twin with a devious twinkle in his eyes as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Cool! You should join mom and me!" If it was even possible Haden's smile grew as he looked at Regina with that smile and hopped up onto the seat next to her sliding in as she moved closer to the window with a bewildered look on her features.

"Come on Ma, Henry invited us to eat with them." Haden said as she looked between her two sons skeptically. This was a scheme if she'd ever witnessed one, she just didn't know what game these two were playing at.

"Hi Henry, hey Regina." Emma greeted as she sat down next to Henry who did the same as his mom just had and moved over to give her room.

"Hello." Regina gave a small smile as Haden looked at her capturing her attention.

"So you're the mayor right?" Haden asked as she nodded looking at him. "What exactly do you do here in Storybrooke? I know what Emma does—did as a bounty hunter, so what do you do as mayor?" Henry gave his twin a mental thumbs up Haden was providing a distraction as to hold off their mother's knowing questions.

"Oh, I keep the town up and running, looking over budget reports and such, things you would probably find really boring."

"I'm good with numbers! Just ask Ma, I can do division and hard multiplication in my head without a calculator!" Haden boasted as Regina gave him a smile before looking over at Emma who was rolling her eyes as his boastful manner.

"Don't let him fool you, he does use a calculator to check his work though before having me look over it." Emma clarified as Haden stuck out his tongue as his blonde mother.

"Shush Ma! She didn't need to know that! Besides you give hard homework even Maddy agrees with me on that! Especially since I am only ten!" Haden pointed out as Regina looked over to Emma at the mention of this Maddy person.

"Maddy is Ma's ther—"

"Madeline is a close friend." Emma interrupted with a hard look to Haden who just ignored it and looked at Henry.

"So what way do you take to school?" Haden asked as Henry smirked knowing it was time to ditch their moms.

"I can show you? Do you want to walk to school with me?" Henry asked as Haden jumped up from the booth as Henry looked at Emma who slid out and let him out.

"Yeah, let's go!" Haden shouted as he grabbed his backpack from the floor and looked at Emma. "See you after school Ma!" He said as Henry waved to Regina and they headed towards the exit together chatting away. Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she looked to Regina who was watching after the boys until they disappeared from sight.

"I have the feeling that we've been set up." Emma chuckled as Regina raised a brow to her as Ruby came and set down the meals Regina and Henry had ordered and looked at Emma. "I'll just take the oatmeal Rubes." Emma smiled as Ruby nodded before turning to head back to the kitchen.

"Are you going to occupy another table Miss Swan?" Regina asked as Emma took a bite of the warm oatmeal.

"You can't be civil to the mother of your sons for at least fifteen minutes?" Emma spoke after swallowing as Regina looked at the blonde as she poured some of the milk that Ruby had left.

"I—aren't you worried about Haden's first day?" Regina decided to ask not missing that Emma had called both boy's her sons before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"No, he's a really smart kid, he is actually probably at the seventh grade level in some areas than the fifth. He is an avid reader when we weren't practicing contro—doing lessons and other homework. He is self-taught in a lot of areas." Emma pointed out taking another bite as Regina nodded.

"Is this his first time in a public school?" Emma nodded as Regina met her eyes and held for a moment before looking down at her spoon in her bowl stirring around the contents. "Why did you decide to home school Haden?"

A part of Emma told her this was the moment, the perfect opportunity to tell her about their abilities but the timing was wrong. Would the timing ever be right? Emma asked herself as she looked at her wife. They were separated and Regina was dating Graham _kind of_, maybe she should talk to Regina about getting a divorce, they had their own separate lives, money wouldn't be an issue in their case, it was just something that probably needed to be done.

"It just seemed right with my job choice, I was able to move around and Haden didn't have to suffer in the department of being the new kid all the time." Emma shrugged as Regina just took another bite before asking her next question.

"You took him along to catch criminals?" Emma felt her face warm with embarrassment at the question. They'd had fun on the stakeouts, she'd even taught Haden some basics in catching criminals 101. She'd always struggled when bringing him along, what the danger could be at first that was until Madeline had offered to watch him on the long jobs that took her from the city.

"Not since he was seven, Madeline, like you, didn't like the idea of having a child along to catch criminals." Emma pointed out sheepishly avoiding Regina's gaze as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"This Madeline person, is close with Haden and yourself." Emma knew it was a statement rather than a question and that Regina wanted more information but Emma wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

"She'd known us since Haden was three, or maybe four. She has been in our lives a long time." Emma hid the smirk that was forming on her lips by taking a sip of whatever Henry had left on the table.

"Oh." Was the only thing that came from Regina as they fell into a semi-comfortable silence as they continued to eat their breakfast while occasionally looking over at one another when the other wasn't. It was until they were both finished that Regina decided to break the silence.

"Graham told me about offering you the Deputy position, he thinks you are more fit than Mr. Glass." Regina spoke as Emma looked up momentarily surprised.

"Uh, um, yeah he did."

"Is that going to cause any problems should you accept?" Emma blinked gathering thoughts.

"In what way would it cause problems Madame Mayor? Do you not believe that I can a professional? Do you not believe that I can work alongside the man who had _sex_ with my wife nearly a decade ago? I, however, believe that, if I so choose to, I can work beside him to protect this sleepy town that you run." Emma stood up pull enough money from her pocket to foot the bill. "Just because we have a history together does not mean that I cannot be a professional Madame Mayor, seeing as how I have an appointment with Mr. Gold, I will be going. I do hope that you enjoy the rest of your coffee, try not to choke on it." Emma glared with a haughty smile as she turned to leave without looking back.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	8. Chapter 8

Emma began looking around the pawn shop as she didn't see Mr. Gold when she first entered. In all honesty it looked just the same as it had all those years ago if not more cluttered with things. Looking at wind chime Emma reached out to touch it only to jump back at the clearing of a throat.

"How may I help you dearie?" Mr. Gold smirked as Emma turned to him.

"I wanted to know if you have any apartments for rent." Emma spoke walking towards him with her hands now in her jacket pockets.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something simple, a two bedroom, I can deal with a one bedroom if need be."

"Can you afford to rent something from me dearie?" Emma cocked her head to the side slightly giving him a steely look.

"Just what are you implying Gold?"

"Oh nothing dearie, just that you have a ten year old son, no job—"

"I have a job, was offered the position as the sheriff's deputy." Emma wanted to kick herself in the ass, that wasn't something she had considered doing until after she talked with Graham like Madeline had suggested and find out what she needed to.

"Well congratulations then Deputy Swan-Mills." Emma glared at the cheeky bastard as he just gave her one of his irritating smiles. "I may have something available, check back with me in a week if you are still interested." Emma bit her tongue and gave a smile with a curt nod.

"I'll _appreciate it_ Mr. Gold." Emma said through her teeth as she left the shop. She knew that he was testing her, he didn't think that she would be staying that long. Well, if Haden wanted to be with his brother and get to know his other mother then staying is what they would be doing, she wouldn't take that choice from him.

* * *

Emma stared at the door that led into the sheriff's station, could she really do this right now? _You need the closure Swan_. She told herself as she reached for the door handle and let her feet lead her in the direction she needed to go.

"Hey Emma, I was gonna give you a call tomorr—" Emma held up her hand to stop him from talking.

"I need closure Graham, I just—I need it." Emma breathed speaking softly as she stopped in the frame of the door.

"Closure?" He questioned looking at her. She seemed too delicate in that moment as she stood looking at him.

"Before I can accept your offer to be your deputy, I-I need to know why, why did you do it?" Emma asked her voice still just above a whisper. It was then that Graham understood, he knew the closure that she needed but even he still didn't understood why he'd gone there that night.

"O-oh I-I don't know Em, I couldn't stop myself no matter what I told myself." Graham looked at his hands like they would give him the answers. "It's like I had no control over my over actions, especially when it comes to what the mayor wants. It's like I don't feel anything, like a part of me is missing." His hands went to where is heart was and clutched at his shirt as if to prove something. "It beats, I know it does, I can feel it. I know that emotion doesn't come from your heart but—" He stopped a moment seemingly gathering his scattered train of thoughts. He looked at his hands once more before beginning. "We've been together for a while now and yet I feel nothing towards her. We go out, do couple things with one another yet nothing. I feel nothing." Emma could see the distress he was in as he continued to ramble on. He kept repeating the same words over and over with an apology every so often as he wouldn't look at her.

It seemed like an eternity that his incessant rambling continued on until Emma called out for him to stop. He looked over to her for the first time since he'd started the babbling of what she supposed was an explanation or maybe an apology or maybe it was both, but he looked completely distraught by the time she stopped him and he still held this pitiful look about him as she stepped forward. A part of her wished, if just for a moment that she had Haden's magic of knowing what others were feeling. Then maybe, just maybe she'd be able to tell Graham just what he was feeling and that it was irrational to think that he was incapable not feeling.

For all she knew it was confusion of her asking a question she should have asked him all those years ago before she had taken Haden and ran. Looking at him he looked so flustered as he just waited for her to say something.

"What happened that night, I-I need to k-know." Emma stated once more as he continued to look at her letting out a harsh breath of air.

"She called." Graham began thinking about the events of that fateful night. "Asked me to come over, I remember saying that I was in the middle of something, but for some reason, I ended up going, not really thinking anything about what was going to happen. When I got there it was like a haze of events as soon as I arrived, I remember her kissing me, the events that eventually got us to the guest bedroom are a blur that I cannot recall. The call, the kiss, then next thing I know Regina is getting dressed and telling me to leave immediately. I got dressed and as soon as I walked out the front door I realized what I had done and felt sick to my stomach. I had just slept with a married woman, my friend's wife." Emma blinked back the tears she felt threatening to fall.

"T-thank you." Emma whispered as she swallowed hard before looking at Graham once more. He noticed in that moment her eyes were a silvery-gray color that he'd never seen before. Just as he was about to say something she turned and left without another word. He knew that she would probably need time to digest everything that had just happened but he could never have imagined the way she was going to react to the news.

It was but ten minutes later deep in the forest that Emma let go of everything she was keeping bottled in. A piercing scream left her throat hoarse as a slight splitting sound could be heard in every direction. It was another fervent scream that had thirty yards of trees burst into rubble all around her just hovering around her as she fell to her knees as one last agonizing scream seemed to be all she had left as the rubble was reduced to dust around her.

She felt a relief wash over her, feeling calm for the moment but also exhausted as she collapsed in the center of the mayhem she'd just unleashed.

* * *

He knew that she was miles away but he still felt the power she'd unleashed, he felt the raw rampant emotion that had been troubling her. It had him gasping from the intensity of it all the moment he had felt it. His gym teacher had him sit down, thinking he was just not used to this much running around, but Haden knew that whatever had caused his mom to lose control that she had done so in a safe environment as not to hurt anyone.

"Hey Haden, you alright?" Haden looked at Henry with a small smiled and nodded after the last jolt went through him.

"Yeah, I um, I will try to explain later." Haden evened his breathing as Henry knew it was something with his powers that had him this way, not all the running they were doing in their gym class.

"Ok, are you going to sit out the rest of the period?" Henry asked as Haden tried to focus on his moms strong emotions to see if it would be happening for a fourth time. Deciding that she was now in control Haden hopped up from the bottom bleacher and brushed off imaginary dust with a smile.

"Nah, I think I am good now, but I think we might want to hold off on inviting me and Ma to dinner just yet, maybe a few more breakfast encounters first." Haden pointed out as they got back into the extreme game of dodge ball tag.

"Yeah, I think you'll need to explain to me what happened." Henry chuckled as Ava threw a ball at him and hit him right in the leg. Haden laughed as Henry groan momentarily before going over to join her team. If you were hit you joined the other team, if your ball was caught you had to sit out for three minutes, the main objective was to get everyone over on one side or have everyone off the court waiting.

"Pay more attention Mills!" She gloated as Haden laughed harder and Henry picked up a ball and threw it at his twin who caught it.

"Ha Mills! You have to throw harder than that!"

"Whatever Swan!" Henry laughed as he walked off to the side to join a few other of his classmates in the penalty area.

* * *

It was a magical surge if he'd ever felt one, it certainly was not dark magic, it didn't have the familiar taste that he'd molded his self in from his time in the Enchanted Forest. Yet, this was a different land, a land that was to be without magic yet here he felt it miles away a powerful unleashing of some rather unstable magic. A smile formed on Mr. Gold's lips as he continued to read his book, this was going to be rather interesting, especially when the curse was completely broken.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was in the kitchen getting things around for what she was going to make for dinner when she heard the front door open and two particular voices laughing as they walked into house.

"C'mon Ava definitely has, at the least a small crush on you, she kept hitting you to keep you on her team!" Regina blinked, a part of her wanted to say that it was Henry who was talking but Haden did sound just like him.

"No way Haden, she barely ever talks to me, besides this one time she and her brother used me to steal things from a store for them! I don't think—"

"Yep, that only proves it! She has a big crush on you." Haden said as they hung up their coats and walked past the kitchen to the dining room table.

"Haden that doesn't make any sense." Henry pointed out as he grabbed his first assignment from his bag as Haden did the same.

"Girls are weird, but I know how they feel." Haden laughed at the look on Henry's face when he realized that Haden would know for sure if she liked him.

"So what do I do?" Henry asked feeling his face start to warm with embarrassment.

"Nothing operation cobra takes priority right now." Haden shrugged as Henry nodded.

"Hello Henry and Haden." Regina interrupted walking into the dining room as both boys looked over at her with a smile.

"Uh, hi mom."

"Hi Regina!" Haden exclaimed with a smile as Regina looked at him.

"Does your—does Emma know that you are over here?" Regina asked as he nodded.

"She wasn't at Mary's when Henry and I got there so I left her a note that I was coming to do homework with Henry, as long as she knows where I am she is ok with me going places. Is it ok that I am here?"

"I told Haden that you wouldn't mind and I also left your cell number on the same piece of paper so that Emma could call when she did get back."Haden smiled once more as Henry looked at his mom and did the same. Regina cocked her head to the side slightly looking at her sons as they gave her their most innocent looks.

"Henry, next time please ask permission before presuming that it is alright to bring anyone home. And I suppose as long as she knows where you are, I am ok with you being here. I would like to be asked beforehand next time." Both boys had a sheepish look about them as they nodded in agreement before apologizing.

"Can we have a snack before dinner?" Henry asked before his mom turned to go back into the kitchen.

"What type of snack?"

"Oh! Do you have celery and peanut butter?" Haden asked hopeful as Regina looked at him incredulously as did Henry. "What? I am only allowed to have junk food on the weekends." Haden shrugged as Regina found herself laughing lightly as she went back into the kitchen to make the requested snack.

"Really? Out of everything you could have asked for, celery and peanut butter is what you choose?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite snack, I don't like carrots that much and I am pretty sure you don't have zucchini bread just lying around the kitchen waiting to be eaten up." Henry laughed at that while shaking his head.

"You are weirdo Haden."

"You first!"

"No you first!"

"Not before you!" Haden retorted back as Henry furrowed his brow.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make any sense! Ha!" Haden laughed as Henry threw his eraser at him as they both started laughing until Regina brought a plate out that had peanut butter placed in the middle and cut up celery sticks all around it. "Thanks! You make it look a lot prettier than Ma does, she just tosses the celery on there and gives me the jar of peanut butter." Haden pointed out as Regina rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like something Emma would do." She said before turning to go back to kitchen leaving the boys to their snack and homework.

* * *

Emma blinked looking at the ground as she slowly sat up feeling very sore and weak. She could tell it was just a nearing dusk as the sun was setting. She allowed a moment for her eyes to adjust more before she realized where she was and what had taken place earlier. It took more effort than she was willing to admit to stand up, looking around she took in the damage that she'd caused. She had contained it to thirty feet around her that was better than the last time she'd let go of her control. Swallowing she felt how scratchy her throat was and she knew she was going to have to explain what had happened to Haden.

It took her nearly two hours to get back to Storybrooke and back to Mary Margaret's apartment. She knew that she would look horrible to MM and just hoped that the woman was not in the apartment at the moment.

Walking in she held her breath as she heard the TV playing. Letting out a sigh she quickly headed for the stairs before hearing Mary call out to her.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, I am going to take a shower real quick, I was out on a run and smell bad." Emma lied as she walked up a few stairs her body protesting at every movement.

"Oh um, are you alright? Your voice sounds odd."

"Uh, yeah, I uh, just forgot to take some water with me."

"Oh, ok, you might want to take something just in case 'cause you don't want to catch something. Oh and you'll also want to call Regina then." Emma stumbled hitting her knee off the step and cursing under her breath at hearing that statement.

"What? Why?" Emma asked stopping her agonizing journey up the stairs.

"The note on the counter says that Haden is doing homework with Henry and that you should call Regina when you get in." Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Thanks for letting me know." Emma swallowed as she slowly ascended the stairs.

* * *

"But if she was so far away why did it affect you?" Henry asked looking up from his comic at Haden who was at the end of his bed reading a book.

"I am not really sure but she was feeling so much sorrow, frustration, and hurt. I don't know what happened today but I am glad that she went out and got it all out of her system." Haden breathed as Henry looked at his twin.

"What do you mean?"

"Ma has a good amount of control for her type of powers but when she is feeling so much, maybe too much at once she can lose control and with her type of abilities, her losing control could obliterate anything around her. The air and water elements together are a very dangerous combination. She has turned trees into ash—"

"Wouldn't that be fire if it was ash?" Henry interrupted as Haden thought moment then nodded.

"Yeah, um, dust then, but I know, momentarily she felt relief after the final burst that I felt." Haden pointed out as Henry looked back down at his comic before closing it.

"So what do we do about phase one?" He asked as Haden closed his book and sat up.

"I think we need to play it safe with breakfast for a while, you saw how tense they got near the end. We need to get them comfortable to be around one another for more than ten minutes before one says something that sets the other off." Haden pointed out as Henry nodded thinking about the encounter this morning after they had circled back around and spied in a window at how their moms were interacting without them being buffers.

It had been awkward at first and then by the end it had become rather tense with Emma storming out and Regina just staring after her.

"You're right, let's do it every other day, then every other two then back to every other and then everyday! We can continue like that until they are comfortable enough where one isn't storming out." Henry exclaimed as Haden thought a moment before nodding in agreement.

"That sounds perfect, so Wednesday, Friday, then Monday and Thursday, followed by Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday?" Haden mapped out as Henry nodded.

"Sounds perfect!"

"But what do we do about Graham?" Haden thought out loud as Henry frowned.

"Yeah, they are dating, they've been going out for a while, but I think it is just cause my mom is lonely. Did you feel anything between them when they were both together?" Henry asked as Haden thought a moment trying to remember his encounters with both his brunette mother and the Sheriff.

"I—" He opened his mouth only to close it thinking about what he felt from the two of them. His brunette mother was an enigma of emotions he'd never encountered before to unravel and Graham…well he really couldn't remember what the man had been feeling. "Regina is hard to pinpoint, she is complicated to read most of the time, it's almost like she knows that I know what she is feeling and well, I wasn't really paying attention to Graham's emotions." Haden shrugged as Henry thought a moment before answering.

"We could interrogate the sheriff about what his intentions towards my mom are, and then you would know because we are talking about it and he'd have to be feeling something." Henry suggested as Haden nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Oh and Ma is here." Haden said after a moment as he picked up on a new set of emotions that weren't Regina's or Henry's.

"How do you—never mind." Henry chuckled as he picked up his comic and started reading again as Haden did the same with his book.

* * *

"Hey Regina, um sorry about the time." Emma gave a half smile wanting to curse at the hoarseness of her voice.

"Are you feeling well?" Regina asked noting the hoarseness as she opened the door allowing Emma to step inside.

"Yeah, just a scratchy throat, I might be getting a cold, how was Haden? He wasn't a handful was he?" Emma decided to ask not wanting to think about the real reason her throat was still burning raw at the moment as Regina shook her head with a soft smiling thinking about their sons.

"No, they he wasn't, the boys did their homework, had a snack, played some video games before dinner and now they are in Henry's room reading I do believe." Regina explained as Emma smiled.

"He didn't try to get junk food out of you did he?" Emma asked as Regina offered a soft smile.

"No, he didn't but about earlier—"

"Don't—it's in the past, just let it go." Emma swallowed as Regina looked at her a moment. Something had happened to Emma, this woman was so vastly different than the woman she had married all those years ago. Could it be being a mother changed her, or just their time a part affected them differently? A part of her wanted to know this Emma, to really know her and establish a new relationship a better one than they had had previously. One where they could be honest about who they were, and be friendly to one another for the sake of their sons blooming brotherhood.

But that would mean Regina would have to explain about her true past, the past that she had with a certain Snow White, a past that would seem so unexplainable, too improbable to her modern mindset. Maybe in time it was something she could eventually tell Emma, thanks to Henry's book it was already in the back of her mind somewhere.

"You've raised him very well Emma, he is very thoughtful, polite, and well mannered." Regina commented as Emma was taken aback for a moment registering the genuine compliment that Regina had given.

"Thank you Regina, you raised Henry to be a good kid too." Emma returned the compliment meaning every word. They were both good kids and it amazed Emma how fast they'd taken to one another since meeting almost a week ago. "Um, I think I will just go and get him, it's late we should be get back to MM's." Emma shifted awkwardly as she went to walk away only to feel Regina's hand on her arm.

"I'll call up to them." Regina said softly as Emma nodded and watched as Regina headed to the stairs and called up for Haden before looking back at Emma. "We had stuffed shells for dinner, I don't think he should be hungry, but growing boys are always hungry." Regina smiled as Emma nodded hearing the shuffling of feet.

"Hey Ma!" Haden said happily as he walked down the stairs with Henry behind him.

"Hey Emma!" Henry said with a wave.

"Hey Kid—kids." Emma chuckled as Haden gave her a look noticing the scratchiness to her voice before handing her his backpack and then walked past her to where he and Henry had left their shoes and coats earlier.

"So did you find an apartment?" Haden asked putting his coat on after he slipped on his shoes not bothering to untie them.

"I'll know in about a week, did you thank Regina for letting you come over?" Emma asked as she walked over to him straightening out his collar.

"Oh, no, thank you Regina for letting me come over and feeding me! It was really good even better than Ma's!" Haden said as Emma smacked him upside the back of his head lightly as they all laughed and he rubbed his head.

"Ow, rude." Haden pouted trying not to smile but failing.

"It was my pleasure Haden, you are welcome here anytime." Regina found herself saying as she watched his smile grown bigger if that was even possible.

"You'll have to come over on lasagna night! It's my favorite and no one can make it better than mom!" Henry boasted as Regina felt her breathing hitch. Her son was complimenting her, it was the first in what seemed like a long time and it warmed her heart and surprisingly her cheeks.

"Ok, let me know and we can arrange it! See you tomorrow at school!" Haden said as he opened the door.

"Bye Henry, and thanks Regina." Emma said as she followed Haden out slinging his backpack over her shoulder and shutting the door. It was when they were in the car that Haden looked at her with an intensity that she knew all too well.

"How are you doing now?" Haden asked getting right to the point.

"You already know that."

"I also know that you can project feelings to lead me off track Ma." Haden was unrelenting and Emma knew it was better to just be honest with him.

"I am doing better than I was earlier, I am just going to be a little weak for the next few days."

"Ok, and thank you for being honest with me." Haden looked head as she started the car.

"How was your first day and hanging out with your brother?" Emma asked as she drove back to MM's.

"It was a lot of fun, I met a lot of kids today! Mary teaches one of my classes, um, oh I don't really like my history class, but that's probably because we were ahead of where he is teaching. Oh and then I saw Mary again at lunch, she was checking up on me per your request I am guessing?" Haden chuckled as Emma smiled. "And it was really cool getting to hang out with Henry, we have a lot in common but we are also so different. Like he likes to read comics and I prefer books."

"You used to like comics." Emma pointed out as she parked.

"I still do Ma, I just prefer books." Haden shrugged as he got out of the car. "Did you tell Maddy what happened?" Haden asked as they walked into the building.

"No, I am fine, I just needed to get a lot off my chest bug, I can't promise that it won't happen again but I am sorry if it affected you today."

"I was just worried about you." Haden whispered as Emma stopped walking towards the front door and put her hands on his shoulders to emphasize her point.

"I am the _mom_, I am supposed to worry about you. I will be ok bug, you don't have to worry about me, seriously kid, if you do start to worry you can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth, always." Emma watched as he nodded and she pulled him to her in a tight reassuring hug.

"I still think you should tell Maddy, you know she worries about you more than I do." Haden said looking up at her as she smiled.

"I know, I'll tell her when she visits." Emma added as they walked into the apartment.

"When is she coming?"

"When we move into our own place, she misses you by the way." Haden grinned at this as he headed for the stairs.

"I know, she told me last week, but I'll call her, and I got my homework done if you want to check it." He threw over his shoulder as he continued to walk up the stairs.

"I am pretty sure Regina already did, so shower then off to bed with you! You have another busy school day ahead of you!"

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	10. Chapter 10

It was odd the way the two next week's progressed, she had officially become Storybrooke's deputy and working with Graham was awkward to say the least. He seemed to still be thinking about their encounter and why what had happened eight years ago, happened. Emma felt like she should tell him to let it go, but a part of her felt like he wouldn't until he was able to give her a proper answer.

There was also the coincidental breakfast meeting of the Swan-Mills family every so often that every time Emma thought she was on to what Haden and Henry might be doing these breakfast meetings she would be thrown off when Henry and Regina weren't there when she and Haden were.

She eyed her son suspiciously as they sat at the diner and he was eating a bowl of fruit. "I'm on to you Haden Christopher Swan." Emma narrowed her eyes trying to look suspicious as he popped a grape into his mouth with a smile.

"It is Swan-Mills my fair lady and I have not a clue as to what you are referring to?" He said donning an accent as Emma chuckled shaking her head as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Anytime she called him just Swan he made it a habit to correct her telling her that it is Swan-Mills.

"These breakfast things with Henry where the two of you meet up then ditch Regina and I within the first ten minutes kid." Haden smiled as he ate another piece of fruit.

"So you want me and Henry to get to school late? You want to jip us of our education? An education that will help us better our lives? Maybe even help better the world! Shame on you Ma! Shame!" Haden declared as Emma started laughing as he took another bite.

"Seriously? How long have you been working on that speech?" Emma asked wiping her eyes.

"Just thought of it actually, pretty good huh?"

"Eh, could use some work." She chided playfully as he rolled his eyes while taking a drink of his orange juice. "So no going to Regina's today." Emma said after taking a bite of her bear claw.

"What? Why? Henry and I have a project to work on with Paige and Nick!" Haden protested as Emma smiled.

"Because today our things arrive from Boston with the movers and we are moving into our new home." Emma explained as Haden looked at her wide-eyed before sliding out of the booth and jumping on Emma hugging her tightly.

"This is so awesome!" He exclaimed happily as he let her go and sat back down still sporting a wide smile. "Can I invite them over to help? What time do the movers get here? Will I have my own room? Can I paint it? Wait, where is this place? You never told me!" Haden questioned rapidly as Emma just stared at him trying not to laugh.

"I wanted it to be a surprise until now, but let's start with your first question; yes you can invite them to help, the movers will be here in about thirty minutes and yes you have to go to school. Of course you have your own room, you can definitely paint it, and we are at 103 Mifflin street, right down the road from Henry." Emma answered as Haden now had the biggest smile on his face at hearing the last part. Emma had thought it was rather convenient that the only place Mr. Gold had available was on Mifflin Street five houses from the mayoral home.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait until I tell Henry! I am going right now!" Haden nearly shouted grabbing his coat and backpack and kissing Emma's cheek before running out of the diner while trying to put on his coat.

"That boy is going to hurt himself." Granny pointed out with a chuckle as Emma nodded.

* * *

Emma looked around at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked and furniture that needed to be placed, this was going to take her at the least the rest of the day. With a sigh she was at least grateful that the movers had placed the furniture in the correct rooms, now it was just up to her to place everything how she wanted it. Emma furrowed her brows as the door bell sounded with an obnoxious and eager knocking following the chime of the bell.

Getting up Emma opened the door only stumble back as she was now being embraced by the last person she expected to see. "MADELINE JANE!"

"I bet you weren't expecting me! Surprise!" Madeline laughed pulling away from the hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek as Emma stared at her friend.

"W-what are you doing here? The housewarming isn't until next week!" Emma stumbled to get her words out still surprised at seeing her brunette friend.

"Well seeing as how I decorated your last home, I couldn't very well let you go without my expertise this time hon." Madeline pointed out walking into the house looking around at the unpacked boxes and misplaced furniture. Emma smiled, it was times like these that Emma would forget how much of a professional her best friend was.

"So you drove all the way from Boston just to help me unpack for the day?" Emma eyed her as she turned and smirked.

"Oh honey, I am on vacation time, I am staying until next week, you didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?" Madeline winked as Emma shot her a playful glare.

"Ah, so there's the catch." Emma breathed as Madeline just smiled before walking into the living room.

"What I wouldn't give for a movie 'clean and unpack the house' montage." Madeline breathed as Emma chuckled following her. "So where is my handsome prince of a nephew?"

"He is in school, where else would he be at eleven in the morning on a Tuesday?"

"Right, public school, I completely forgot that you weren't homeschooling him anymore. How does he like it? I know he tells me that he loves it, but does he really?" Madeline asked walking over to a box and opening it.

"Oh yeah definitely he loves it, I think more so because he and Henry are in the same classes."

"Good, I am happy that he was able to make the transition well, he told me that he was excited about it on the phone, but to hear that from you is even better. Also, will I get to meet this Henry Daniel Mills-Swan soon?" Emma rolled her eyes before answering her friend.

"Today actually, they were going over to Regina's but Haden is inviting his friends over to help unpack but I want to get his room semi-finished so that they can work on their project more so than unpacking." Emma pointed out as Madeline smiled with a nod.

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

It was nearing three-thirty in the afternoon by the time they had unpacked three-quarters of the house. Well all but Emma's room and connecting bathroom were left to finished unpacking and decorate. They had just finished Haden's room, well Madeline had just finished, while Emma had unpacked the rest of her clothes and made up her bed.

"I think you got a little carried away." Emma chuckled as they were both sitting on the couch drinking iced water and munching on some snacks, well Emma was sitting with Madeline's head in her lap.

"I would have hung up posters and photos but you said he wanted to paint his room besides, knowing Haden he will just change everything around anyways." Madeline shrugged as Emma nodded.

"True, but he will appreciate that you unpacked for him." Emma pointed out as Madeline ate a cracker.

"Ma?" Haden called as Emma called back 'in here' at hearing her sons voice. "AUNT MADDY!" Haden shouted when he saw her lying on the couch. "You're here!" He exclaimed as he ran and jumped on her giving her a hug.

"Damn kid, you are too big to be doing that nowadays." Madeline breathed out as Emma laughed.

"When did you get here? Why didn't Ma tell me you were coming?" Haden asked getting off of her and glaring at his blonde mother.

"I got here around eleven and it was a surprise, you know I couldn't let her decorate this house by herself, she needs my great taste to make it look classy."

"Are you saying that I am not classy?" Emma asked feigning hurt as both Madeline and Haden laughed.

"Oh, these are my friends!" Haden said remembering the trio that had come with him. "That is Paige, Nicholas and Henry is my twin brother I have been telling you so much about!" Haden introduced as Madeline looked at the three children who gave her smiles. "This is my Aunt Maddy, well she isn't really my aunt but I call her that sometimes." Haden beamed as Madeline and Emma chuckled.

"A simple hair cut and I don't think you would be able to tell those two apart." Madeline commented as both Haden and Henry smiled.

"We plan on getting similar haircuts soon! Well getting my haircut!"

"Thanks for reminding him Madeline." Emma breathed out as Madeline laughed.

"I will be able to tell you apart." Paige pointed out confidently.

"Yeah? How?" Henry asked.

"I have my ways, just wait and see! You won't be able to trick me!" Paige smirked with a slight blush as Nicholas looked between the two of them.

"I think I'll have to wait and see if I will be able to tell you two apart. Sometimes I wish Ava was boy so we could look alike."

"You're a twin too?" Madeline asked as he nodded.

"Fraternal and she also had blonde hair to my brown." He pointed out as Madeline smiled more that the memory that he was thinking about than what he'd said.

"Anyways, what didn't you guys get done?" Haden asked looking at him mom and aunt.

"Just Emma's room and joining bathroom, I did your room but didn't hang anything up, we are getting paint for you this weekend." Madeline informed him as he nodded.

"Told you Henry, you owe me five dollars." Haden beamed at his twin as Henry stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"Just what did you tell Henry and why does he now owe you money?" Emma asked eyeing her son.

"Haden told Henry that we wouldn't have to help him unpack because it would already be finished." Paige filled in as Emma shook her head.

"Boys," Emma sighed while pointing towards the kitchen. "Go put your things by the table where you will be working on your project and Haden you, Henry, Paige, and Nicholas can go explore the house for a few minutes." Emma said as Haden looked at the trio excitedly before running in the direction that Emma had just been point towards. "This isn't the park! No running!" Emma called after him as Madeline laughed before plopping herself back on the couch.

* * *

The door bell rang signaling that the food Emma had ordered was here. Grabbing the medium pizza's from the delivery person Emma tipped him graciously before shutting the door and walking towards the incessant chatter that was happening in her dining room/kitchen area.

"Ok kiddos, we have extra cheese, pepperoni, a nasty vegetarian, and my all time favorite sausage."

"Sausage is gross Emma, and don't knock my veggie pizza until you have properly tried it." Madeline stated as the four kids laughed at the continual banter that had been going on between the two _adults_ in the house since they'd arrived.

"So how is everyone getting home?" Emma asked when everyone had grabbed their pizza selections.

"My mom is taking everyone home, I think she might be grateful that you offered to have us here because I know she has a lot of work today, she was really distracted this morning." Henry pointed out as Madeline raised a brow at the memory that passed through Henry as he thought about his brunette mother.

"Did she say when?" Emma took a bite of her pizza while walking over to the fridge to pull out the juice she had ran to the store earlier to get.

"Um, six forty-five I think." Henry looked at the clock that was in the kitchen, they had about forty minutes to eat before his mom would be arriving. Madeline inwardly smirked as she thought about finally meeting this woman who she knew so much about from Emma's memories and also their therapy talks.

"Ok, well eat up so that you four can be cleaned up for when she arrives." It was thirty minutes later that the bell rang and Madeline jumped from her seat with her slice of pizza saying that she would answer the door as Emma looked at Haden who started to laugh as Emma hurriedly ran after the retreating curly haired doctor.

"Hello, you must be Henry and Haden's other mother Regina Mills, I am Dr. Madeline Young." Madeline smiled as she offered her non-pizza-holding-hand to the regal looking brunette. Regina gave a small smile and accepted the hand not wanting to be rude but also wanting to know who this Dr. Young was and why she was answering Emma's door.

"Maddy Jane Young I swear to Go—uh, hello Regina, I see you have had the pleasure of meeting Maddy." Emma gave a tight smile to Regina as she glared at Madeline who was grinning wildly before taking a bite of her pizza. "The kids are still munching, you are a little early, but you can come in and wait while they eat." Emma noted as Regina stepped into the foyer with a nod.

"This is a nice place Gold found for you." Regina commented looking around and being rather impressed with the decorating. "Very well decorated."

"I am glad you think so, that would be my doing and I am relieved to see that someone here has taste." Madeline commented as the three adults walked towards the kitchen with Emma leading.

"Shut it Maddy, I have taste."

"Just not class." Haden piqued in as Emma shot him a playful glare as the children and Madeline shared a laugh at the previous joke from earlier.

"Yes you tell her my handsome prince!" Madeline winked at the children as she kissed Haden on the top of his head as he bit off a piece of crust. Regina watched the familiarity that passed between her other son and this Dr. Young woman and a part of her felt jealous by it and another part of her was curious as to who this woman was to both Emma and Haden.

Haden tried not to look at Regina as he felt what she feeling in that moment, instead he took to looking at Henry and giving him a smirk before a cut nod letting him know that something was up with his mom. Madeline catching the exchange between the twins felt the strong urge to know what was going on and was soon hiding her smirk at memory she just caught. "Hey Regina!"

"Hello Haden, Paige, and Nicholas, how is the project coming along?" Regina asked and watched as the four children looked at one another then back at Regina before getting up and all racing out of the kitchen.

"Kids! Not the park! No running!" Emma called after them with a defeated sigh as Regina couldn't help but give Emma a knowing look that it was hard to get kids not to run in the house.

"So Regina, may I call you Regina?" Regina looked at the curly haired brunette with blonde streaks and gave a curt nod. "Emma has told me you are the mayor of this here small town, how is that faring?" Madeline inquired as Emma shot her a look. She was trying to look into Regina's memories by getting her to talk about certain things.

"I would say that it is very faring well, the town is running smoothly." Regina replied as she watched the young doctor take a small sip from her cup. "May I inquire as to what your doctoral degree is in?" Regina asked as Madeline nodded while setting her cup down.

"I am a psychiatrist actually, not the OR and scalpel type, I like to take a different approach in trying to save people." Madeline smirked as she stood up and started gathering the plates that the kids had left. As she walked over the trashcan to toss the greasy paper plates Madeline was puzzled, she wasn't able to pick up anything from the regal brunette. Blinking she schooled her expression and turned around, just as the children came barreling into the kitchen as Emma let out an exasperated sigh while shaking her head, the kids just couldn't stop running.

"Look!" Henry and Haden said at the same time holding up the half finished 3-D paper model of a volcano.

"It's gonna erupt meat sauce on hot dog people at the bottom and then you can eat the people!" Nicholas chimed in as Regina looked intrigued looking at the four children.

"Haden and Paige saw it in some movie, not at the same time of course but it seemed like a fun idea so that everyone in our science class could snack after our project!" Henry beamed as Regina couldn't help the warmth the spread over her knowing that her son was excited to share news with her. Madeline concentrated on Regina as she was for sure at the least a happy memory would surface with Henry talking to her and still, she didn't get anything from the complicated woman.

Madeline let out a slight breath of frustration, how could this woman have such a strong guard when she didn't even know it was necessary around her? Madeline took a long gulp of her drink as she watched the children explain to Regina how everything was going to work when their science project was completely finished.

Finishing her drink off Madeline stood unnoticed and finished cleaning off the table walking the empty glasses over to the kitchen sink. Stopping momentarily she was hit with a memory, one that seemed to take her to another world, another realm. Blinking Madeline knew she would have to concentrate hard to really see just want the flash had contained. Taking in a deep breath and summoning herself she submerged herself in the memory that was not her own.

_Madeline found herself in lush green field on top of a hill that showed a small stable just a few meters away. Looking around she saw two people she couldn't quite recognize who were talking in semi-hushed tones as if just what they were talking about could get them in trouble._

_'It's you I love Daniel.' Madeline blinked at hearing the voice, she looked closer and felt her eyes widen at the realization that she had been able to catch a memory, the mayor's memory of when she was a young woman clearly in love with a young man._

_'We could run away Regina, get married—' Madeline stopped listening to him as she watched a small child on a wild horse that was uncontrolled. She watched as Regina left this Daniel and hopped onto a horse and chased after the small child._

_Madeline concentrated on that and soon she found herself behind Regina who was kneeling talking to little child who was smiling appreciatively at Regina._

_'I am Regina, what is your name child?'_

_'Snow, Snow White.'_ Madeline felt lightheaded as she took in a deep breath like her life depended on it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned sharply only to stumble momentarily looking at Emma who steadied her.

"Maddy?" Emma questioned knowing she'd just immersed herself deeply into someone memories.

"I-I, it's been a long day." Madeline stammered looking at the children and Regina who were all staring at her. She knew that Haden could feel her emotions, she wasn't shielding what she felt and knowing that she saw earlier Haden already knew that his other mother was the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

Madeline had known the stories about one of largest Realms of their time, she'd even been to some of the others herself when she was younger but this, this was unreal, one of the strongest sorceresses of the enchanted forest was here, in her realm, just a small town mayor.

"I'm going to go lay down." Madeline said as she walked towards the stairs and stopped momentarily and looked at everyone. "I suddenly just got a bit lightheaded, um, it was really nice meeting all of you! I hope to see you all again throughout the week." Madeline spoke softly as Regina looked at the young woman, she was staying here, in Emma's new home for a week.

"It was really nice meeting you too Maddy! Thanks for helping us on the basic design!" Paige smiled as Madeline smiled slightly before catching Regina's gaze.

"Madame Mayor, it was a pleasure to meet you, I have the vague feeling I will see you sometime soon." Madeline said right before disappearing from the room and giving Regina time to say something back.

"Just ignore her, she has a flair for dramatics." Emma waved her friend off as Regina turned to look at Emma with a burning curiosity that she wouldn't allow herself to ask about.

"Yeah, Maddy has always been like that for as long as I can remember." Haden pointed out shaking off the feelings he just gotten from her. It was so unlike Madeline to not mask her emotions, whatever she'd just witnessed was something that shook her deep to her core.

"Oh, well we should be going children, your parents will be worried we told them no later than seven-thirty." Regina pointed out as they put the project on the table and went to go gather their things.

"Thanks for taking them home Regina." Emma said as she transferred the remaining slices into one box before putting it in the fridge.

"It's not a problem, thank you for having them over here, I was able to finish the town budget for the rest of the year and start planning for the Miner's day festival." Regina breathed as Emma nodded and walked over to the sink and began running water to wash the dishes. "Domestic life suits you." Regina commented as Emma gave a short chuckle.

"Dishes are usually Haden's chore, but with Maddy being here for the week, moving into a new place, and having friends over today I figured he could use a break." Emma smiled turning off the water before the soap bubbles got too big. "Um, on Saturday I am having a housewarming, you are more than welcome come and well…warm house?" Emma shook her head, she'd just made it efficiently awkward.

"Oh, yeah, I will see what I have to do. If nothing else I can drop Henry off, what time is it at?"

"Haden wanted Henry to sleep over Friday, I think he was going to invite Nicholas, Ava, Holly, and Paige over as well." Emma explained as she turned to start washing the dishes right before Regina smiled. Their sons had made friends with the Hatter's daughter, Hansel and Gretel and apparently Goldilocks. This was a rather interesting development.

"You are ok with intermixed sleepovers?" Regina inquired.

"They are children who will be sleeping in the living room, out in the open. I highly doubt that anything will happen, while Haden knows about sex he knows that I would dismember him if he even thought about having a girlfriend at this age." Emma pointed out as Regina couldn't help but laugh at that, she hadn't talked to Henry about the opposite sex yet, and really didn't think that it was time yet.

Although had they lived back in the Enchanted forest he would already be courting young ladies for a potential wife. Regina shook her head at the thought, her little prince was too young for such things right now.

"How did that talk go?"

"Well actually it went ok, it mainly came about because one of Haden's home-schooled buddies had a health class session that was about sex and educating about the male and female body." Emma pointed out placing the last dish in the opposite sink to be rinsed. "Pretty much Haden asked me questions." Emma shuddered momentarily at the memory. "So many questions, and I answered them the best I could."

"Wow, Haden didn't feel embarrassed about asking you?" Regina asked curious as Emma shook her head just as said child and friends were walking into the kitchen laughing about something.

"Ready to go?" Regina asked as they nodded and Haden looked between his mothers. They'd been having a conversation, and not a strained one, he smiled at that as he grabbed the half finished volcano model and handed it to Henry as they began walking to the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Haden said as a chorus of goodbyes were heard before the front door closed. "So no chores tonight?" Haden smirked as Emma put the last glass in the strainer and turned off the water.

"Such a terrible thing huh bug? Not having chores on your first night at the new house." Emma teased as they both laughed.

"Well you and Maddy got a lot done, and thanks for doing my room."

"That thanks is for Maddy, I didn't do anything in your room. Speaking of Madeline, let's go check on her." Emma said as Haden nodded.

"Do you think she'll tell us what she saw?" Haden nearly whispered as Emma shrugged, she didn't know if it was one of Regina's memory that she caught or someone else's but it had tired her out who's ever it had been.

"Maybe, but let's not ask her about it right now." Emma said as Haden nodded before looking up at his mom.

"Race yah?" Haden smirked before taking off towards the stairs.

"Haden Christopher Swan-Mills! This isn't the freakin' park!" She called after him as she heard his laughter fill their new home and couldn't help but laugh herself as she followed after him.

* * *

_Updated: 5/5/2014_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So unfortunately I fixed all the previous chapters...like I changed around ideas and tried to make it more sense because I couldn't continue knowing that even I had all this unanswered questions and just things that didn't really make sense. So I really hate to do this to you but you might want to reread the previous chapters! Please, if you have time let me know what you think and if there are any questions you may have or something still doesn't make sense and I will do my best to fix it and have it make sense. Also, from here on, Regina and Emma's relationship will began to change and the twins' operation will start to really take off! ;) I hope that you are still enjoying this story and so sorry for the long note! Enjoy! **

Madeline sat on the couch reading a crime novel waiting for Henry and Haden to walk in. She had suggested it yesterday when Emma was talking about the boys going to the station to work on homework after school. She needed to talk to the two of them, a part of her was still reeling from two days when she'd found out that Haden and Henry's brunette mother was the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted forest.

Madeline put the book down as she heard the front door open and voices enter the house. "Boys, a word please." She called out as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Maddy."

"Hi Aunt Maddy, what's up?" Haden asked as they put their backpacks on the chair looking at her cautiously. He'd known something was up yesterday when she'd suggested that they come home instead of the station and that she would watch them.

"Regina Mills, Mayor Storybrooke, a cursed town, former Evil Queen of the Enchanted forest, your mother who is married to Emma. That you two have a plan to somehow get them back together and break the curse." Madeline spoke as Henry stared at her with his mouth agape and Haden just smirked knowing that Maddy had found out something the other day.

"Are you going to be a rebel to our cause?" Haden asked looking at cautiously reading her every movement since she was masking her emotions as Henry just looked between the two in disbelief.

A rather coy smile braced Madeline's lips as she raised her brows momentarily looking at the boy she called her nephew. "That depends dear nephew, what is in it for me?" Henry continued to look between his twin brother and the woman he'd met two days ago.

"Well there is the satisfaction of getting our moms back together, breaking the curse, and bringing back the happy endings." Madeline smiled as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Cheeky bastard, I won't hinder but I also won't interfere too much."

"Whoa, wait a minute, that makes no sense, and what, you believe just like that? Not going to call us crazy or say that it's just some story and our overactive imaginations?" Henry nearly yelled as Madeline looked at Henry. A part of her felt sorry for him, she knew that he'd probably been told those things over and over that now a part of him, even a small part believed that it was true.

"Oh my dear, it's not a matter of believing for me Henry, I grew up traveling to different realms, given I've never been to the largest of them which is where your mothers and most of this town are from but I know a lot more than you might think I do. Most stories, even fairytales have a small hint of truth in them." Madeline explained as Henry looked at her surprised.

"How many other realms are there?"

"Way too many to even count, I have been to five different ones myself over the course of my life. This one being one of them, I am not originally from here." Madeline pointed out as Henry looked like he wanted to ask more but she shook her head. "My realm was destroyed when I was but a toddler, I was told stories growing up but I remember little of it." Madeline stated as Henry gave her a sad smile.

"What does your magic do? Haden wouldn't tell me, said I had to ask you." Henry asked as Madeline smiled at that.

"I can see your memories, insert new ones, bend old ones, make you think of something you may have forgotten when you really didn't." Madeline explained as he blinked processing that.

"Is that how you knew that my mom was the Evil Queen?" Madeline nodded.

"Yes, although Regina has a very powerful shield it was rather hard and took a lot out of me to submerge myself into her memory." Madeline pointed out with a huff of annoyance that made Haden chuckle as he looked at his brother.

"So you are going to help us?" Henry asked as Madeline moved her head in a noncommittal manner that made Haden roll his eyes.

"Before I decide how little or how much, I want to know all your plans, I only caught a passing memory the other night." Madeline said as they nodded and sat down on the loveseat adjacent to her and began telling her all about Operation Cobra. It was about forty-five minutes later when the boys had finished telling her about their attempts to get their mothers to be friendly and also all the storybook characters they had pegged down do far.

"So Red Riding Hood is the wolf?" Madeline asked intrigued as they nodded. "That is so fascinating, I would love to read that one before I leave." She said more to herself as she looked at the boys who were both smiling at her enthusiasm. "Also, boys you need to understand something."

"What?" Both of them asked at the same time causing Madeline to smile for a moment, they were really getting the twin synchronization thing down.

"The trust that was once there between Emma and Regina is no longer there. They wer—are married and vows were broken, random meetings at the diner isn't going to fix that. While you boys are starting what maybe a renewal of friendship it is going to be on them if romantic feelings come back into play."

"But it's True Love, they can conquer anything with it." Henry said as Madeline looked at him and sighed with a smile. The innocence in that statement alone spoke volumes about this child.

"What about Graham, who do you know that he isn't your mother's true love?"

"We know he is not in love with Regina, Henry also thinks he is the Huntsman and that Regina has his heart still and can control him." Haden pointed out as Madeline nodded at this information. "Could you alter his memories?" Madeline blinked at this, she only did such things when she was in terrible danger or if one of her patients were in trouble of harming their self.

"Haden—"

"I could manipulate his feelings, you could insert a dream like memory, just something that will get him to break it off with Regina." Haden explained as Madeline stared at him, he'd really been thinking about this.

"I can't do that, you know how I feel about the insertion of others memories, and this could hurt them, all of them."

"Regina has already cheated with Graham how—"

"Whoa, wait a minute, how do you know that?" Madeline asked surprised at what she was hearing come from a ten year old.

"Ma told me, she might have been drunk but she told me what happened and why it was easier for her to take me and leave here." Haden explained as Madeline sighed deeply running a hand down her face.

"Leave it to your mom to get drunk and bare her soul to a child." Madeline muttered shaking her head as Haden and Henry exchanged looks trying not to laugh. "You need a better plan." She said after a moment of thinking. "I am not going to suggest that Graham break up with Regina, they will end whatever is going on between them when it is no longer working out." Madeline stated firmly as they looked at one another.

"Fine, but do you have any suggestions?" Henry asked as Madeline looked at them for a long moment thinking. She shouldn't be helping these two when a part of her thought that Emma needed to move on from the woman, but then again, there was still something between the women. Madeline could tell in Regina's reaction to finding out that she was staying for a while.

"Continue doing what you are doing, they need to rebuild what was lost. I don't really know if they will fall back in love, but you can get them to be more civil, towards one another, and well maybe be friends." Madeline suggested as they nodded but she knew that they wanted more, wanted their mothers to be together and to have true love and break the curse that was on this town.

"Thanks Maddy, um, are you making dinner?" Haden asked after a moment as she raised a brow at him with an unfeminine snort.

"Boy, when have you ever known me to cook?" Haden laughed as Henry looked between the two.

"How do you survive?"

"On the simple pleasures of take out and bribing others to cook for me." Madeline chuckled as Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Eat a snack until Emma gets off work at 7 or something and she'll be making something when she gets home, or you can go over have Regina cook you something." Madeline shrugged picking up her book.

"Or we can have her come over here?" Haden said as his eyes went wide and he looked at Henry before smiling deviously as Henry caught on. Madeline looked between the two of them before shaking her head knowing what they were going to try and do. Looking at her book she opened to the page she'd been reading before they had come home.

"Do you think she'll go for it?" Haden asked as Henry shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't know, we'll have to be very convincing." Henry watched as Haden picked up the house phone and handed it to him. Dialing the number he handed it back to Haden who smiled.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Regina, it's Haden."

"_Oh, hello dear, is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, well um, Henry and I are hungry and we were hoping that you would come over and make us dinner in a little bit." Henry shook his head at the bluntness of his twin.

"_Haden are you and Henry at your home, alone?"_

"Oh, no Maddy is here, but she can't cook, and Ma won't be home until 8."

"_What do you mean she can't cook? Like she doesn't want to?"_

"No, she can't cook, Maddy would probably catch the house on fire." Madeline looked up from her book and agreed as Henry and Haden laughed. "She just agreed with me." Haden explained as Regina looked at the clock on her wall.

"_I will be over in about two hours to make something to eat."_

"Thank you!" Haden exclaimed as Henry took the phone.

"Mom can you make something with chicken?"

"_We will see what Emma has available."_

"Cool, thanks mom! Love you, see you when you get here!" Before Regina could respond the line clicked indicating that Henry had hung up. She looked at the receiver with a faint disbelief, _had her son just said that he loved her?_ That couldn't have been, ever since those fairytales that Miss Blanchard or Snow White had given to her son, he'd been convinced that she was the Evil Queen.

Not that he was wrong, but he believed that she was still her, the Evil Queen. Honestly, Regina didn't think she was the same person who had cast the curse twenty-eight years ago. She was happier, not just because she'd won, but being here, in this realm was just better, it was also a plus that she ruled over everyone here.

Looking at the papers in front of her she blinked a moment realizing what she'd just agreed to. Somehow two ten year olds had just manipulated her into going over to her _wife's_ home to cook for them when another adult was in the house, an adult, who apparently didn't know how to cook. Regina shook her head with a slight smile, even though she'd only raised one of them, they were definitely both her sons, especially when it came to the art of manipulation.


End file.
